The New Life Past Song
by ImNotTinaFey
Summary: 17 years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and now have daughter. Kagome and Inuyasha work hard. But Between the parties and friends when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control. SEQUEL TO: Temp and Wealthy Son Song
1. I'm a party girl, In a party world

1**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter one: **I'm a party girl, in a party world

Top of her class, popular, beautiful and not to mention the biggest party girl in all of New York City, fate had just made her like that not that she minded it. Inaome, seventeen, tall, slim, black with silver streaked hair, perfect teeth, golden eyes, and amazing musical talents was the talk of all her class when it came to parties and what had happened at them even her parents knew she was a party girl and had done so much just to get her to stay home and just chill, but it never worked. Inaome strode into her and her parents pent house apartment overlooking the arts district and tossed her jacket and backpack onto the white leather couch her father loved so much "I'm home" she yelled out.

Kagome, Inaome's mother, best selling female singer/songwriter/musician in all of New York poked her head out of the kitchen "hey Ina how was your day?"

"Good , hey listen I'm going to go out tonight with a few friends don't wait up" she said as she flipped open her cell phone and texted a few people to see if anything was _actually_ going on tonight

Kagome stood in the doorway of the kitchen and leaned on the frame smiling, her mother looked as if she was still twenty years old maybe even better, her hair was still a black as midnight and her eyes still like melted chocolate and that glow that only motherhood could give seemed to just light up the room "well your father and I thought you should come to this benefit thing with us tonight, you know it would be good to go out together for once" she brushed a few piece of hair out of her face and smiled hopefully

"Well, Bree and I have this thing..." she though for a second _'well if I got to this benefit maybe I can skip out and go to the party and meet up with Bree' _she smiled at her mom "but we can do it tomorrow so yeah I'll go just let me to pick out something okay?"

"Thanks baby" she walked over and kissed her daughter on her head then let her go off to her room to pick out her outfit

Inaome searched through her closet, tossing anything she even considered wearing was tossed on her king sized sleigh bed and after a few minuets she pulled out her phone and called Nina, her best friend but her voice mail picked up for Inaome just left a message "Hey B you know who it is well change of plans, I have this benefit thing I have to go to but I'm going to skip out and meet you at Chad's okay see yah B" she hung up and picked out a nice red dress that had a soft purple sheen to it.

Hours after she had picked out the dress she had pulled her hair up so that some of the silver streaks cradled her face, she had put on her make up, and had also picked out shoes and another outfit to change into when she took the limo to Chad's party and had fit into a stylish chunky bag. Although Inaome had worked on her image she never really needed to, no matter what she wore it was just perfect and she would be stunning she could have worn jeans and a T-shirt and no one would have minded and most likely would have complemented her. She strolled out into the living room and looked at her mother who was already dressed and had just called her limo driver "wow mom" she smiled and stared at her mothers black knee high dress with white elbow length gloves her hair pinned into a messy bun

"Alright lets go, Inu is going to meet us there" Kagome pushed the elevator door that was just outside their apartment, oh chores they had gotten the whole top floor, it was just Inuyasha's way of seeing that his family was safe from weird neighbors.

Both women going into the limo and drove in silence to the party. Kagome and Inaome had this relationship if they didn't have to talk to each other they wouldn't, its not that they didn't love each other its just that they was so different, Kagome was a country girl who came from nothing and Inaome was the daughter of two of the biggest stars in North America...maybe even the world not to mention rich. What would you expect from those two?

The limo came to a stop and Inaome stepped out first knowing that the flashing of every tabloid was in her face once her mother stepped out behind her and it happened just like so many times, Kagome plastered a smile on her face and so did her daughter as they strode down the red carpet into the large ballroom. Inuyasha smiled widely as his wife and daughter stepped down the large stare case "Kagome, Inaome finally I thought you two ditched me"

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on his firm, soft lips "eww dad not in front of me" Inaome cringed at her parents

"Oh you know you love to see it" he chuckled and hugged his seventeen year old daughter "wait a second...when did my little girl start picking out her own dresses?" he looked at Kagome

"Dad shut up" she pushed him a little

"Watch it slugger" He chuckled again "oh just to let you know sorry for dragging you here honey" he wrapped his arm around his wife

"Its fine" Kagome smiled "I enjoy being with you"

"This is nasty I think I'm going to go over there" now was her perfect time when she was going to escape since her parents would be occupied with business and other things so Inaome quickly hurried back to the limo where she had left her bag. After a quick change and a glass of champagne she arrived at the nightclub Chad had rented out for his brothers 'welcome back from Europe' party.

Inaome stepped out of he limo wearing a pair of black hip hugging jeans with black leather high head boots that went just to the middle of her shin and a white blouse that was covered behind a brown vest that showed her curves. She stepped into the dark room where loud music was pumping from speakers in the back corner of the room and lights danced on dancing people who were probably to drunk to know who they were dancing with. Chad was a friend of hers so he probably had the VIP room ready for her and a few of his other friends...oh and his brother...sorry hot brother. Inaome pushed the heavy metal door open into the VIP room, a long couch circled the room and a small foot rest sat in the middle of the circular couch. The music was softer here since it was a level above the dance floor. Chad was sitting beside Bree who was most likely into her third drink if she knew her best friend right. Chad's brother was sitting cooly on the other side watching his younger bother's conversation with this girl. "Hey Ina" Bree squealed from her place on the couch

"Hey Bree" she smiled and sat down on the other side of Chad who offered her a drink and Inaome took it and sipped it a little "mmm what is it?"

Chad smiled "Hawaiian Vodka...or something like that" he picked up his own glass of it "I'm on my second"

Inaome looked at her watch it had been a while since she had gotten there and she knew she was hammered, very hammered. Chad's older brother who after three drinks Inaome came to know him as Rize, of chores it was his nick name, had never gotten into the whole drinking theme the other three had and was the most sober of all of them and had also left to go to the washroom or something. Rize watched without saying a word, it was kinda creepy if Inaome said so herself but with amount of alcohol in her system she hardly knew how to form words herself. Chad knew how many drinks he could hold and he was just at his limit and was starting to become really awkward with both girls running his hands over their shoulders, he neared his head to Inaome's ear "why don't we get out of here" he pushed some of hear hair off her shoulder and trailed his hand over her back, it sent a bad chill.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Inaome slurred as she watched Bree step out of the room, something about catching a cab home for a test tomorrow

Chad chuckled "then we don't have to leave this spot" he leaned in on her and kissed her neck again and again till he was on top on her, her hands pinned on each side of her

"Get off me!" she screamed, but no one could hear her down stairs over the loud music that was still playing

Chad suddenly connected his fist with her face in an attempt to shut her up and it worked Inaome had blacked out but as soon at Chad was peeling of her top Rize entered the room tossing his younger brother off of the girl and hitting him against the wall keeping him there "what the FUCK do you think your doing?"

Chad couldn't commit to an answer so her just settled with silence and trying to pry his brothers grip off oh his neck. Inaome opened her eyes and she could already feel the bruise starting to form around her left cheek and a cut had let her own blood trickle down her chin from a cut just under her eye from Chad's silver ring. She slowly tried to sit up but the mixture of alcohol and the punch had made her dizzy. Rize let his brother go and picked up the girl bridal style taking her shirt and covering her with it and carried her out of the party onto the street where he hailed a cab and told the cab driver where to go, obviously he knew where the Takahashi house hold was...who didn't?

Once they got to the apartment Inaome was able to stand and had put her shirt on so her parents -if they were home- wouldn't kill Rize. She slowly opened the door and who was there sitting promptly on the white leather couch looking concerned "Ina" Inuyasha yelled out and lunged at his daughter "where were you? Its almost three am!"

Kagome was the one eyeing the taller boy beside Inaome, she didn't say a word till the boy broke eye contact with her "and who are you?" she asked crossing her arms

"No mom it's okay, he helped me" she wobbled a little

"Yeah I'll just get going" Rize quickly exited the apartment and disappeared into the elevator

After the boy had left Inuyasha and Kagome had full attention on their daughter and Kagome was the first to cup Inaome's face and asked the dreaded question "what happened to you?"

"I-It was Chad...we got a little drunk and..." she couldn't complete the sentence without tears spilling from her golden eyes "he t-tried to...and then he hit me..."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his little girl and rocked her "shhh it's okay now, lets get you to bed" he lead her down to her room and cleaned up her cut and let her change and get into bed, he watched her instantly fall asleep.

He sighed how could he let his daughters partying get so out of control, he stepped into the living room and sat down beside his wife who had her face in her hands "I can't believe this has happened to our little girl"

"I can, It's New York City and we are celebrities" he sighed and leaned back "We have to do something to stop it before she gets even more out of control"

Kagome nodded and leaned back into him and rested her head against her husbands chest "I have an idea but I know Ina's notgoing to like it at all"

Inuyasha ran his fingers through Kagome's hair "Well she's not going to like anything we do to cut down on her social life so lets hear it" he breathed in her sent and kissed the top of her head

Kagome closed her eyes and spoke softly as if her words would wake the dizzy daughter in the other room "I think we should move to the ranch for a while..."

**

* * *

Lee: **told you there would be a sequel 

**Inuyasha: **so I have a seventeen year old daughter

**Lee: **yup

**Inuyasha: **WHY GOD WHY!!!!!!

**Kagome: **she's not so bad! I love her

**Inaome: **god I feel like shit

**Lee: **(yells in Ina's ear) serves you right Drinky McDrunk

**Inaome: **ugh don't do that!

**Lee: **what (yells again) THIS!!!!

**Inaome: **ugh I hate working with you guys

**Kagome: **oh you love us!!!

**Inaome: **not Lee!!!!

**Lee: **ouch Ina ouch

**Everybody: **next chapter coming soon...once Ina and Lee get along

**Lee & Inaome: **NEVER!!

**Inuyasha: **see their already agreeing on something


	2. ‘If my life was as song, it would suck’

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter two: **'If my life was as song, it would suck'

The only way that Inaome would feel any better was if a truck would run her over and then backup and run her over again, then maybe her head would feel like it wasn't going to explode. She knew she had missed school today, not to mention that trigonometry test she would have to make up for tomorrow. Her head was pounding and her eye was a little swollen from last nights activities and as she made it out into the living room there were her parents cuddled up on the couch and all she did was sigh and grab a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen and head back to her room. Just after she had taken some pain killers her cell phone went off telling her she had a text message and Inaome being Inaome she couldn't deny reading it 'Where R U? C is spreading rumors about the other night? He said U came on to him? U didn't Right?' how could her own best friend question her so she quickly texted her back saying 'I didn't & would never come onto that creep! I'll TTYL about this' she tossed her cell down on the end of her bed and laid back.

Nearly four pm a knocking came to Inaome's door that woke her and her parents slid into the room, Kagome sitting on the bed beside her and Inuyasha standing behind her "how you feeling?"

"Better than last night" she snorted and crossed her arms in front of her, she didn't know why she had just changed into a bad mood...she was her fathers daughter thought...

Inuyasha placed his hands softly on his wife's shoulders "your mom and I have been talking Ina"

Uh Oh this wasn't going to be good, well for her it wasn't. Kagome and Inuyasha braced their selves for what was about to come from Inaome's mouth "and what is it" Inaome asked almost scared of what it was

"We thought" Kagome started "that we should all move out to the ranch for a while, till things get back to normal"

"Normal" Oh here we go "Normal?! News flash mom our lives aren't normal, you're the biggest celebrity around and dad is too, what am I supposed to do when you're not here! Sit around and do nothing?! Yeah so I got into this thing with Chad but it won't happen again"

"That's not what were worried about, yes it's part of it but your partying is out of control" Inuyasha stated with what Inaome called his Daddy voice "Were getting out of the city and that's it, Kagome and I have already booked everything off for a month and a while"

"What about your tour?" Inaome asked almost sad that they weren't going to be working because of her

Kagome shrugged "I've canceled the first week of it but we'll be back for the rest of it"

"But it doesn't mean you'll be back, you're staying with grandma for a while after that. It's time you learned that parties aren't everything" Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome out the door "Pack up we leave tomorrow..."

"That went well" Kagome said holding onto Inuyasha around the neck

He held her around the waist and kissed her forehead "just wait...three...two...one" a huge scream boomed from Inaome's room and didn't stop for a few more seconds "Now we should pack"

"Already done" Kagome smiled "and it's already packed"

Inuyasha chuckled "Why what shall we do while our little girl is busy screwing her social life to hell?"

"Hmm" Kagome put a finger on her chin and smiled "I'll have a shower"

"I'll help" he smiled and followed her to the bathroom

Inaome opened her cell and called Bree immediately "Bree we have a problem"

"_What? Did Chad tell your parents what he thought happened?"_

"No" Inaome cringed at the thought "My parents are making me move up to Canada"

"_WHAT FOR HOW LONG?!"_

Inaome tried to count but her mind was to busy as it was "I don't know but it's a long time"

"_that sucks Ina, what are you going to do"_

"I don't know but this is going to suck" Inaome flopped down on her bed

"_Listen Ina I got to go but call me later"_

And before Inaome could say bye Bree had hung up the phone and left her listening to the long beeping of the dead line. She knew she couldn't do anything so what was she going to do...pack. Three oversized bags, two carrying bags, four purses and one cell phone later Inaome had successfully packed nearly half her room, what they said moving to the ranch.

And before Inaome could say bye Bree had hung up the phone and left her listening to the long beeping of the dead line. She knew she couldn't do anything so what was she going to do...pack. Three oversized bags, two carrying bags, four purses and one cell phone later Inaome had successfully packed nearly half her room, what they said moving to the ranch. After she packed she took a long shower washing her long black silver, streaked hair. The soap stinging the cut on her face so try getting each thought out of her mind she started singing, I know it's a little weird but everyone does it at least once but Inaome's voice was amazing just like her mothers.

_Get your head out your dreams the would say_

_Oh shot me down time and time again_

_Stubborn little girl she refuses to change_

_Catch a cloud but you can't pin me down_

_Girl they won't believe it_

_I finally found some sweet through the bitters of life_

_Ooh Ooh_

_Girl they won't believe it_

_In a world where the sun's even shining inside_

_Took a minute but I caught it_

_They won't believe it_

_Mmm now I'm in love a deeper way_

_Tell me who would have thought this could satisfy me_

_All I need is a kiss from a melody_

_Ooh Ooh_

_Girl they won't believe it_

_Girl they won't believe it_

_That I've finally found some sweet through the bitters of life_

_Oh Oh_

_Girl they won't believe it_

_Girl they won't believe it_

_In a world where the sun's even shining inside_

_Ooh_

_Girl they won't believe it_

_I've finally found something sweet through the bitters of life_

_Ooh Ooh_

_Girl you won't believe it_

_In a world where the sun's even shining inside_

_Ooh you won't believe it_

_Girl they won't believe it_

_I finally found some sweet through the bitters of life_

_Oh oh, say girl they won't believe it_

_Girls say it now_

_Say with me_

_Ooh hoo_

The last note rung out in the second washroom that was down the hall in one of the other apartments that had the walls knocked out to have the whole floor to themselves and after she got out and dried herself off and pulled on her pj's she jump into her bed and dreaded the next day but new if she was in any mood to fly she was going to have to get some rest...thanks mom and dad...

The first thing Inaome did when she got up was try and figure out how to lock her parents in their bedroom and sneak out with her friends, one plan even included tying a long string of bed sheet together and scale down the apartment building into the street and go party with Bree but that was to dangerous, and probably would get bad publicity for her mom she could see the headlines 'Singers crazy ass daughter scales wall to get to her party' Inaome giggled at the thought that would be funny though.

She quickly dressed and straightened her hair that would be a little wavy if it wasn't ironed out, just like her fathers hair that was always wavy sept in his music videos that were immortalized in the DVD's above the T.V. After a quick glass of orange juice and a slice of toast Inaome entered her room and pulled out a little something she had gotten from the doorman for her tenth birthday and had never used it but if her parents were going to make her life a living hell she at least give them the wake up call she thought they deserved. The door to Inuyasha and Kagome's room opened and Inaome stood there white canister with a red cone sticking out horizontally from a nozzle and she violently pushed the button on the top to let the longest, loudest sound exit the airhorn. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped from the bed instantly fell onto the floor "Good morning sunshine" Inaome smiled with the airhorn behind her back and a smiled planted on her face

Inuyasha groaned and quickly got up "your going to pay for that" he said before slamming his head back into his pillow that had fallen on the floor beside him

Kagome stood up and pushed her daughter out of the doorway instructing her to gather her luggage for they were leaving once they had gotten dressed. Inaome did as she was instructed and soon was watching her parents pull her stuff into the elevator...they were actually leaving...oh shit.

One limo ride, two temper tantrums, a three and a half out plane ride, another limo ride and thirty text messages later the Takahashi family climbed out of the car on the dirt road "Well" Kagome sighed and looked at her family home "home sweet home"

Inuyasha smiled and circled his arms around his wife's waist from behind her "Heh remember last time we were here" he nuzzled his head against her face

"Yeah those were the days" she leaned into his body and smiled her chocolate eyes still on the house

It was true, they hadn't been back since Inuyasha and Kagome had first met although she had regularly called her mother and told her all the 'good' things about Inaome she could. Souta had stayed at the farm after he married and his now eight month pregnant wife lived in a little off house not that far from the main house. Her mother was still in and our of hospitals now and then but now she had gotten back to walking around, which was good for the grandmother. Inaome looked around _'oh my god my life is now...officially over' _she thought before following her parents up the dirt driveway to the wooden front porch.

Kagome opened the door to the house and looked in, fearful of what her own mother would think of her seventeen year old she had never met "Mom...I'm home" she called out

Suddenly out of the hallway Kasumi smiled brightly as she walked towards them, Inaome hid behind her father. She still looked that of a grandmother but she slim body and tanned arms made her look younger and like she had worked in the fields for sometime. Her short dark hair had grown out and was now a little longer than shoulder length and tied in a low ponytail at the nape of her neck. "Kagome" she smiled softly and embraced her daughter, she hadn't seen her since her wedding "How have you been?""Good mom" Kagome smiled and hugged back

"Inuyasha you look just as handsome as I remembered" she hugged him also

"Thank you Kasumi" He smiled and returned the gesture "and may I say you look better than ever"

Kagome pushed him playfully "Are you hitting on my mother"

Inuyasha smiled and winked "Maybe" he said jokingly

"and this must be Inaome" Kasumi said as she looked at the dark, silver haired seventeen year old "I've herd so much about you"

Inaome looked this woman up and down determining that she looked just like Kagome with shorter hair and _now _her life was officially over "And you must be grandma..." boy this was going to be fun...and interesting...

**

* * *

Lee: **this chapter took me a week to do 

**Inaome: **WHAT why?!

**Lee: **because I just couldn't think of how Kagome's mother would have changed

**Kagome: **my mothers cool

**Lee: **I wanted your mother to be like Jane Fonda (one of my favorite actresses)

**Kasumi: **so can I say 'Kasumi Rule' like in 'Georgia Rule' one of Jane Fonda's movies

**Lee: **If you want, I like that movie but I think Jane Fonda's best movie is 'Monster-In-law'

**Kasumi: **Haha that's a good movie

**Lee: **I know, It's so funny

**Inuyasha: **(whispers to Kagome) when did we start talking about movies

**Kagome: **(whispers back) since my mother and Lee were crazy

**Lee & Kasumi: **We herd that

**Inaome: **Maybe Kasumi should be Lee's mom

**Lee: **no offence Kasumi but I wouldn't trade my mom for anything I love my mommy, she's so cool

**Lee's mom: **Lee did you eat the last scone!?

**Lee: **no mom Meg did it!!!!!

**Meg (Lee's older sister): **NO I DIDN'T!!!

**Lee: **YEAH RIGHT I SAW YOU

**Lee's mom: **Alright you two don't make me get the cattle prod out!

**Lee & Meg: **No were good!!!

**Everyone: **wow...Lee's mom is cool...and crazy...well next chapter coming soon

**Meg: **YOU SO ATE THE LAST SCONE!!!

**Lee: **NO I DIDN'T!!

**Lee's mom: **that's it (chases Lee and Meg with cattle prod)

**Beaner (Lee's little sister): **hehe (eats last scone) mmm it's sooo good!


	3. You're Kidding right?

1**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter three**: you're kidding...right?

It had been a long -even longer for Inaome- day for the three and after a home cooked meal and a long conversation in which Inaome didn't take part in what so ever they all decided that they should 'hit-the-hay' as Kasumi said. Inaome pulled her hair out of the low pony tail and ran a hand through it then sat down on the twin sized bed which had heavy wool blankets on it. Golden eyes scanned the dark unused room then landed on a picture of a family, actually it her mothers own family...her family. It looked like Kagome was around fifteen and Kasumi and two other males were in the picture too. One a boy and one looked a little older that her grandmother, maybe it was her husband or something. Inaome quickly put the picture down trying to remember the last time her family had a picture together that hadn't been in news papers or magazines, man she missed New York already. Maybe a texted message or two would quell the homesickness that plagued her and once she checked her phone all hell broke loose...no reception. She checked again just a little higher than she had before and still nothing...this was not happening! Once more you know what they say third times the charm so Inaome jumped on her bed and yet again still nothing. Then only three seconds after inwardly screaming she laid down and stared at the ceiling the pounded at the bed space beside her "I hate it here" she said to herself and soon drifted off to sleep...just before 11 pm wow that's a new record!

Three hours, that was it three hours of sleep that Inaome had gotten. She had woken up ever fifteen minuets and slowly fell back to sleep and again and again and again it just happened. After she pulled her tired body out of bed knowing she wasn't going to sleep anymore she walked out into what -she recognized in the dark- was the kitchen. Taking out a cup slowly so she didn't wake anyone up she poured some orange juice from the fridge into the glass cup and sipped at it slowly. She leaned up against the counter and scanned the room with her golden eyes, so this was really going to be her home for the next few months. Inaome finished her juice after an hour or so of thinking and trudged into her room and also just stood in the doorway looking over the room. It was dark since it was only four in the morning and the floor was hardwood and not new either it was a soft hardwood like it had been used for a long time, she liked it. The walls were a light blueish green and their were pictures strung up on the wall that she hadn't noticed when she first trudged into the room. There was a desk with papers on it and a few pictures on it and behind the desk was an old guitar. She walked over to it after turning on her bedside light and picked the dark wooded instrument up into her hands. It was old...well older than the ones her mother and father had in their own sound studio in their apartment. Inaome sat down on her bed the guitar in her lap, the strings had no rust or any sort of defect that would make them look used...maybe it hadn't been used in a while. Inaome ran her fingers over the biggest string and a deep out of tune yet rich sound reverberated from the guitar, it was beautiful. A voice landed on Inaome's ears "It was my fathers"

She looked up just to see her mothers darkened form in the doorway her arms crossed in front of her as she looked at the guitar in her daughters hands "what?"

Kagome walked slowly her bare feet feeling the cool wood under them then she sat down beside Inaome "the guitar was my fathers..." she ran a hand over the body of the instrument "He used to play this all the time"

"he was a musician?" Inaome asked never knowing about her mother side of the family

Kagome nodded "Yeah he was amazing at guitar and had a great voice, he taught me how to play on this very guitar"

"What happened to him?" Inaome pushed

"Well..." Kagome looked into her daughters eyes "that's for a different time Ina, now why aren't you in bed?"

Inaome rolled her eyes "couldn't sleep, I'm so board" she whined

the older woman let out and airy laugh "well that's why we brought you up here"

"And because you're little miss trouble" Inuyasha chuckled from the doorway "and plus how are we supposed to be parents without making you suffer a little?"

"I don't know, but you could have just taken my phone away or something that's what everyone else's parent do" Inaome said as she let the guitar slide down her leg so it stood vertical

"Well were not everyone else are we?" Inuyasha said the added "But grandma wants us to get up now we have chores to do and by we I mean you little missy"

"It's like 4:30 am!" Inaome stood and looked out the window to the slowly rising sun

Kagome smiled and walked out of the room taking Inuyasha's hand in hers "Well you're up anyways so lets go breakfast will be ready in a few, oh a wear something ready for work" and with that she left the room pulling Inuyasha with her

Inaome jumped on her suitcase pulling out an outfit she had picked out before she had come it was what she called her 'lets get those cowboys staring at me' outfit and trust me it wasn't and outfit for working in. She pulled on the tight Daisy Duke shorts and the tight black tank top and cowboy boots she had bought. Just to top it all off she placed her own black cowboy hat she had got at this cute little store on fifth street. Grandma Kasumi entered her room just as Inaome was walking out "you are not wearing that" she flatly said

"Why?" Inaome asked "Don't I look okay?"

Kasumi placed her hands on her hips "you are not wearing that" she repeated "now get changed here I got you some clothes"

She tossed a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shit and some gloves to her granddaughter then walked to the kitchen

Inaome knew she couldn't fight with her grandma since she was going to live here for a while so she changed and pulled her hair into a ponytail then walked into the kitchen to find an empty room save for Kasumi who was whipping off the counter with a wet cloth "were's all the food?" Inaome asked

"Breakfast is served at 5:00 sharp, no sooner, no later, and now it is 5:31 and breakfast is over so now you're going to have to wait till lunch" Kasumi said

It must have been a mistake Inaome thought that her grandmother was one of those that slip them candy and spoiled their grandchildren like in all the movies and shows she had seen but this was...not like that...she was a strict one a real farm girl. Inaome's stomach grumbled angrily but she would have to wait "so what now?" she asked

"We get some farm chores done, my one farm hand is helping you" Kasumi "I had to hire one after your uncle Souta is taking care of Hitomi...his wife" Kasumi had said as she picked up her own gloves

"I thought mom doesn't want you to work since your sick and stuff" Inaome walked with her outside onto the deck

Kasumi smiled at her granddaughter and spoke with such wisdom "I'm not sick dear, I'm just living a little differently"

Inaome again followed Kasumi out into a large red barn "so who is this farm hand you were taking about?"

"Neil won't be here till around six, he's been looking after his family lately so he's got some leniency till he get back onto his feet. So what you will be doing till he gets here is we have to move this pile of hay over there" Kasumi pointed to a mountain of hay bails in one corner then pointed to the corner on the other side of the barn

"You're kidding...right?" Inaome stood there with her mouth open this couldn't happen

"Nope so get to work" Kasumi left the barn after she yelled "I better see some progress later or no supper"

Inaome groaned and pulled on her gloves then started at the mountain from the top down. She managed to climb the bails to the top then slid one of the bails from the top and watched it drop to the floor with a thud still perfectly packed into its block shape then she jumped down and started at the block. It was heavy, very heavy and she couldn't pick it up from the bottom all she could do was carry it with the two piece of string that kept it together and pull it along the floor till she got to the other side. This went on for about fifteen minuets when Inaome found out she had to actually lift the bails into each other so they wouldn't take up the rest of the room so started her task of growing some arm muscle. One bail, then two, then three Inaome had gotten some on top of each other and was starting to get tired from the work. After the sixth or seventh she had no energy left and by the time she was pulling up the eighth one her hands ached and she toppled over the hay bail taking her with it onto the hard concrete floor "ow" she laid there and whipped her arm over her forehead taking any sweat that was there onto her bare arm then she slid off her gloves finding her hands red and raw from the strings cutting into her hands even a small amount of blood was dried on her palms

"It gets easier" a male voice entered her ear and she quickly turned her head to stare at a tall boy sitting on the hay bails that were left to be moved

Inaome sat up "How long have you been there for?"

The boy smirked "about...oh five minuets or so" he shrugged

She stared at him scanning over him. He had dark blond hair that was covered by a army green ball cap, pieces were stuck to his forehead from the heat outside, his eyes shone a green-yellow that she had never seen before and his skin was tan from the days he had worked in the field. He wore a pair of warn out jeans and a three quarter-length waffle shirt with a pair of dog-tags that was covered up by the shirt. So this was Neil "you must be the farm hand"

"I prefer agricultural engineer but yes I'm Neil Williams" he held out his strong hand to her

she didn't take his hand because of what they felt like, as if they were on fire so she just picked herself up and smiled "Nice to meet you so I guess I have to work with you"

"You make it sound like a bad thing" he smiled and started at the hay bails that still needed to be moved...he picked them up with ease

Inaome pulled her gloved back on and slid a bail over the floor to the other side then slowly picked it up and tossed it onto the others "No it's probably bad for you"

Neil chuckled "Yeah I know, I herd you never worked on a farm before"

"Can't you tell?" she said sarcastically as she slid another bail over to the new pile of them the tossed it on top

He had already stacked at least five bails before Inaome had done two "no I couldn't tell by the lack of strength or the slow pace"

"Hey I'm trying" she snapped

"Okay well once we finish this it will probably be lunch then after that we'll clean the stables" he stacked another few onto the pyramid of bails then went for another

Inaome stayed quiet as they finished their work and the lunch bell rang, time for some food...Inaome's stomach could hardly wait...this was going to be a long day...

**

* * *

Lee:** so my new character Neil has entered 

**Neil: **yay me!

**Inaome: **oh god now I have to work with some country bumkin

**Neil: **HEY!

**Lee: **oh great this is going to be easy to get them to work together

**Kagome: **not my fault I raised my baby well

**Lee: **yeah cause that's the reason you made her move there right?

**Kagome: **I...um...ahhh

**Lee: **HA I WAS RIGHT...FOR ONCE!!! but I based Neil's looks from Neil Haskell (So you think you can dance)

**Neil: **so I can dance?

**Lee: **We'll see maybe, maybe not...oh I forgot the song last chapter was "Girl they won't Believe it" by Joss Stone

**Inaome: **I love Joss Stone

**Lee:** ME TOO!!!

**Inaome and Lee: **(sing loudly) GIRL THEY WON'T BELIEVE IT!!

**Inuyasha: **MY EARS!!!!!THEY BURN!!

**Inaome and Lee:** HEY!

**Inuyasha: **what I have an ear ache...

**Inaome and Lee:** riiiight...

**Everyone:** next chapter coming soon...if Lee and Ina don't beat down Inu, GET HIM!!...I mean why can't we just get along

**Inaome: **I love you daddy...can I have a car

**Inuyasha:** umm nope

**Inaone: **I HATE YOU!!!


	4. Home, Home on the Range

1**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter four**: Home, Home on the range

Lunch was unusually chatty in Neil's case just because he was so used to just eating with Kasumi and not talking about anything where Inaome couldn't stop talking about her life back in New York and prying him for questions -most of which he didn't answer. Inaome twirled her finger around her iced tea feeling the ice numbing that finger till she replaced it with another, her hands did hurt but she wouldn't tell anyone probably because her grandmother would just tell her to shut up and Neil wouldn't say anything around Kasumi. Once lunch was done the three of them had cleaned up and started back into their work Kasumi working in the gardens and the other two working in the stables...where was Inuyasha and Kagome? Inaome followed Neil up to the green stables that house some of the horses the other ones were near Souta's house "We give riding lessons to kids around the area" Neil said as he picked up a few things Inaome didn't recognize then he placed it in her arms.

She looked confused for a second "What's this for?"

"Your going to have to learn to ride if you are going to earn some cash right?" He smiled and grabbed him own stuff

"Wait...what...hold on I am _not_ getting on some smelly over grown thing to teach snot nosed kids what I don't even know myself" She yelled as she dropped the stuff on the dirt floor

"Kasumi told me I have to teach you and if it takes me holding you on the horse to learn you will, I _need _to get paid" he stressed "And so do you since your parents drained your account, Kasumi told me"

That was it Inaome had broke down "I hate this place" she tightened her fists to the point where here nails were digging into her raw hands and threatening to draw blood.

Neil sighed and went to his work, he really didn't need to look after some selfish, spoiled chick who wouldn't even get on a horse. Inaome quickly ran back to the house and looked for her parents "Mom, Dad!" she screeched

Thumping came from the back porch and Kagome walked in "what Ina?"

"What did you do to my account?" Inaome yelled again

"Don't yell at me" Kagome said in a stern voice "I drained it so you can't go running back to New York when you felt like it, and it's a motivation to get you to work since you'll be getting a weekly pay for things to get in town"

Inaome stomped, she was so angry she could hardly talk so instead she huffed and left the room back and ran to her the one she was told to sleep in. She flopped down on the bed and pounded it, screeching and yelling into her pillow like a six year old would do in a hissy fit .

It had been a long while of yelling and tossing things around her room that wouldn't break she figured she wasn't getting dinner from her grandmother tonight so she just changed into her pajamas and curled up under her blanket and closed her golden eyes. Neil finished cleaning each horse and had let them out into the fenced area so they could get their exercise before he had to put them back in so the cougars wouldn't get them. He stood staring out into the setting sun and sighed, this job was his escape, his...life. The worst thing about this job was how he hated leaving it because then he would have to go home to his other life, being a big brother to seven sisters. It wasn't the sisters part that bothered him he loved his sisters it was the fact that he had to take care of his own mother too. He sighed and shook his head and ran a hand through his hair he was strong he could do it. Neil called the horses back in and they all went back into their respective stalls and munched on their food before Neil closed the door and headed to the house to see what had happened to Inaome, maybe she had left...or not. Kasumi was waiting for him at the door when he arrived "Well nice work today handling Inaome"

Neil chuckled "Well she is...different"

"Yes but here's your pay for the week and say hello to your sisters for me" she handed him an envelope and his jacket and hoodie...it got cold at night

"Can I ask um...what happened to Ina?" Neil pulled his jacket on over his hoodie and stuffed the envelope into his pocket

"She's in her room" Kasumi rolled her eyes "pouting like a five year old"

Neil let out an airy laugh and watched his cold breath disappear into the night "Well she did come from New York"

"Now don't do that Neil" Kasumi pointed a finger "Not all New Yorkers are spoiled look at Kagome"

"your right Kasumi, sorry I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled stepping lightly on the porch steps

"Night" Kasumi walked back into the house stifling a cough into her fist

Neil walked down the dirt road drawing in his jacket closer to him and pulling his hood over his head like a chill had left his body when he left the property. It was a long way back to his house about a mile away from the Higurashi Ranch and he walked it everyday enjoying the stars and the crisp night air it was the best way to end a night, that was until he had to get home...

Inaome's eyes opened to the dim sunlight the entered her window and shined on her face. She blocked the sun with her one hand but she was already awake and she slowly rolled out of bed feeling stiff and irritated, today was going to be a bad day she was sure. A shower, a pair of jeans, and a blue t-shirt later she walked out into the kitchen smelling a sweet smell of ..."What is that?" Inaome stared at what looked like a pile of grayish goo in a large bowl

"It's oatmeal, its good with berries and brown sugar try it" Kagome smiled from behind the island counter where Inuyasha was holding her from behind as she cleaned up the counters

Inaome lifted a spoonful of the goo and watched it drip thickly back into her bowl and although in normal circumstances she would have never ingested this nasty meal she was starving and she knew she had to work today since she really did want to get paid. She would use the money to buy a plane ticket to get back home and then she would go with Bree to blow some steam off at a party or shopping or something away from here. The goo tasted bitter on the tongue so she quickly added a spoonful of brown sugar into her mouth and loaded it onto the goo. It didn't taste so bitter after that and she slowly ate it just to take up a few more minuets before she had to go out to work and once Kasumi walked into the kitchen letting the screen door shut behind her "good morning Inaome"

Inaome lowered her head a little more trying to hide from her new boss and grandmother "morning" she mumbled back then carried her dishes to the sink and rinsed them off then followed Kasumi out into the barn like yesterday

"Alright Inaome today we have to sweep the barn floor and gather up the extra hay from yesterday then put it in the stables by that time Neil should be here" Kasumi handed her a wide headed broom "see you at lunch"

Inaome went to work sweeping up the extra hay that was on the cement floor. The mountain of hay bails that she and Neil had moved looked untouched and she was almost proud of her work. Her body ached still, she had never worked this hard in her life and she didn't intend to once she got her money and ditched this place. Once she was done she walked outside to see the sun just above the horizon it probably wasn't that late anyways. She pushed the extra hay near the mountain and sat down on one of the bails "Nice work" Neil said from the doorway just like yesterday

"what can I say I'm starting to get the hang of this farm crap" Inaome smiled pieces of her hair stuck to the back of her neck

Neil walked over to her "we can put this stuff away later we have to tend to the horses right now"

"I'm not getting on one of those nasty..." she was cut off

"You don't have to, we're just are giving them a hose down today since its so hot" He to was already covered in a small sheen

Inaome shrugged and followed him out to the stables just like yesterday.

The hard smell of horse hit her nose and she cringed from the stench, Neil didn't seem to mind while he picked up a greed garden hose from the supply closet that was filled with brooms and the equipment he had handed her before. Neil unhooked one of the doors and let out a big white horse "This one was supposed to be yours" he petted the animals nose "His name is Hotaru"

"Firefly" Inaome repeated

"Hmm?" Neil looked up from petting the horse "How did you..."

She smiled "My parents made me take a few language corses, Japanese was one of them"

"wow" Neil smiled back at her and let Hotaru walk to the end of the stables then they hooked up the hose and started the water

It was really hot that day, one of the hottest of the year Neil had said while they hose of each horse and after a few of them Neil and Inaome had started a conversation "your not that bad at this" he smiled as he brushed the massive animals hair while Inaome let the water run down its back "You should become a professional horse washer"

"Not gonna happen" she said wiping of some sweat from her forehead "I'm going to be a club owner"

"Business girl eh?" Neil kept brushing "well do you have a few business credits?"

"No I really didn't think I needed one" Inaome watched him

Neil kept with his work "Well to open your club your going to need some business experience no one is going to take a party girl who want to just open one to go for free seriously"

"Well..." she slumped over

He finished with the horse and led it back to its place "Maybe you could come work here" he laughed

"Hey I'm doing good" she snapped back

Neil rolled his eyes and chuckled "Souta's pregnant wife could do better than you" he joked

Just then a cold splash of water hit Neil in the face and kept running down the front of him, Inaome had done it. She had let the water run over his head and soak him. Neil jumped away and grabbed his bucket of water and splashed it on Inaome. She giggled and kept spraying him as he tried to get the hose away from her. She quickly ducked out of the way when he lunged at her and sprayed him again. Neil again lunged at her and wrapped both of his arms around hers so she couldn't move at all "HA" he said in triumph the water soaking his feet

"Not so fast" she slid out of his slippery arms and sprayed him again from the ground "HA yourself"

Neil jumped on her and grabbed the hose and he being a lot stronger had gotten it easily and sprayed her in the face "Take that"

Inaome swallowed some of the water coughing when she could get air, Neil stopped and instantly felt guilty "I'm so sorry" he got off of her and sat her up patting her back so the water would come back up and it did.

"You could have killed me!" she yelled coughing more

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

Inaome laughed and picked up the hose spraying it in his face "Muahaha"

Once he recovered from Inaome's attack he whipped his hair back "Thanks a lot" he said sarcastically

"No problem anytime" She laughed and stood up

They were both soaked and Inaome was happy she picked at blue shirt today because that would be very embarrassing if she wore a white one like yesterday. After a walk back to the house Kasumi laughed at both of them and server their lunch outside where they sat on the porch steps as they sang 'Home on the range' loudly like they had been pals for the longest time, laughing hysterically they stopped to take a mouthful of food then sang again. "Home, Home on the range!" this wasn't as bad as she thought...just wait for a while Inaome, just wait

**

* * *

Lee: **so this chapter took a while maybe a week or so because of my new band 

**Inuyasha: **what new band

**Lee:** well we are called DITF its an acronym

**Kagome: **for what

**Lee: **well that's what my new contest is about I'm letting people guess and the one that's right...

**Inuyasha: **gets a new car?!

**Lee: **no...get to have a scene in a chapter or something

**Inuyasha: **that sucks!!!

**Lee: **sorry! That's all I can think of!!!

**Inuyasha:** you suck

**Lee: **NO YOU DO

**Inuyasha: **NO YOU DO!

**Kagome:** this is going to go on forever!

**Lee: **NO YOU DO!!!

**Sango: **New chapter coming soon...if Lee and Inuyasha stop!

**

* * *

**

**?????CONTEST?????**

Figure out the name of Lee's band!

DITF

Hint: It's a hot band!


	5. It's like riding a bike

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter five: **It's like riding a bike

It had been a long day working on the farm and Kagome knew it because she had worked on that farm what she was a kid and now watching Inaome trudge into the house almost made her feel happy she was letting the Higurashi tradition move to another generation. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha who was currently looking out into the moonlit night as they sat on the front porch. How she had met him was what she had deemed as fate, and she really didn't all believe in fate so that was saying something. They had always kept their relationship together and it almost seemed to easy instead of the last couple of years when they had to take care of Inaome and her ways of...entertainment. She slowly ran a hand through her husbands long silver hair that reflected the moonlight, it was so soft too. He turned his golden eyes towards her "Hey" he almost whispered

she smiled and whispered back "Hey" then pushed her forehead to his so she could feel his warm breath on her "You wanna go and take the horses out"

"Out where?" he asked "It's late"

Kagome smiled again "You know where"

He thought for a second then made an O shape with his mouth and followed her out into the stabled keeping her hand in his. The horses had been already taken out but the lovers quickly pulled their saddles and other equipment out trying not to make a sound "I'll get one and you get one" she whispered as she pointed to the animals

Hiten, Kagome's horse had died a few years ago and she said she would never be connected that way with another horse again so Kagome had trained a new horse named 'Blue' and hardly rode it. But to Inuyasha's dismay Jakosu hadn't yet passed but had been sit very old...and sit loved Inuyasha. They got their horses ready and rode off into the forest using their oil lanterns to light their way to their secret spot. The lake had been untouched and the grass was as green as ever, even their little fire pit was still their after all those years. Kagome tied the horses to a tree and watched as her husband lit the fire with a bunch of matches and some oil from their lanterns and the blaze was soon warm and flickering. Kagome smiled and sat in-between Inuyasha's legs with her back to his chest warming herself with his body. He let her lean back and he in turn set his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. They smiled as their eyes set on the fire and slowly they were welcomed into the warmth of the fire. Life had many ways to show it wasn't just about the most exciting times in ones life, like Kagome. She was on stage so many times that she knew what adrenalin felt like in her veins but right now, this moment was one she would kill to do...just being normal. Since she had made it big thinks had changed, she couldn't even go out shopping without having the paparazzi slamming into her car trying to take that single picture that was on the front page of the tabloids the next day. But being at the ranch was different, she didn't have to worry about those things she just had to relax into her husband by this fire right now. Inuyasha gave her a light squeeze and kissed her neck then whispered "you remember what happened here last time..." his voice fun of lust and love

she did and it had smiled at her for the last seventeen years. Inaome was everything to her and the path that her daughter was on was hurting her every time she saw her come home early in the morning after drinking all night. Although she knew Inaome had to have been angry at her for bringing her away for New York she knew it had to be done if she was to save her.

Inaome plopped down on her bed and sighed, her body hurt, her hair was a mess -not that it hurt her image- and she knew this hard work was going to go on for a long time before she would get back to New York. The light in the room came from the small lamp beside her bed keeping the room dim but light enough to see things around her. Her eyes locked onto the guitar that was leaning up against the wall at the end of her bed and she slowly picked it up and once more she felt the soft, varnished wood under her fingers. It almost came natural to her because she had watched her mother play so many times and since she was little she was taught piano by the best teachers. She never understood why her mother went into the music business other than the fact she would become rich with her talent. Inaome strummed a few simple chords and felt the rumble of the acoustic guitar against her sore ribs...it felt good. After a few minuets of strumming she put down the guitar since her fingers were starting to hurt from the thin strings. She slowly laid back down and wondered what Neil was doing with his family. Neil was a mystery to her because he wouldn't tell her anything in depth about his family, she knew he had siblings but she didn't know anything other than that. She sighed once again and rubbed her forehead with an aching hand. Soon a tapping came to her window, she tried to ignore it but the tapping still came. She stood up and pushed away the thin blue blind that covered the window to see Neil standing there just outside her window. "What are you doing here?" she hushed and climbed out her window

He shivered a little as she stood in front of him "Um...I told you I was gonna teach you to ride"

Inaome rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back into a pony-tail "you know that's not going to happen

"Wanna bet?" he smiled smugly

"Yeah" she turned to climb back into her window until Neil grabbed her around the waist and with farmer strength he threw her over his shoulder "Hey" she squealed

He chuckled and started walking to the stables "You have to learn if you want money to get back to New York don't you?"

She went stiff "H-how did you know I wanted to get back?"

"It's kinda obvious" Neil kept his arm hooked around the back of her knees "You're a New York girl"

"That is true" she felt her feet finally hit the dirt and found herself in front of her assigned horse Firefly "I'm not getting on that thing"

Neil chuckled again "Well to late" he had got the horse ready before he had gone to get her

Inaome was confused and then saw Neil near here then grab her up with one arm then pull himself onto the horse with the other "Okay not cool" she tried to get out of his grasp but to no avail

He sat her into the leather saddle and he sat behind her trapping her in his arms as he held the reigns "it's just like riding a bike" he smiled

"Yeah one that smells and has hair" she looked on both sides of her feeling the height getting to her and she leaned back into his fearing she would fall

Neil clicked his tongue signaling the horse to more slowly forward and the animal obeyed and took a few steps forward. Inaome squealed and hid her face into her hands. Neil just smiled and got the horse to go out into the fenced area where he knew they could move around a little more. Once they were out there he started to speak "see when you ride a horse you have to trust yourself and your horse because if you don't you'll probably fall off...and note to you...that hurts" he smiled "now here take the reigns"

"No" she quickly rejected his grasp before he actually took her hands and made her hold the leather

Neil told her all about riding, about turning left and right, how to make Firefly back up, how to respect your horse and all that stuff. She got the hang of it pretty quickly and after their lesson Neil walked her back to her window "See you tomorrow New York"

"Thanks" she playfully hit his arm but liked the new nickname "yeah see you tomorrow"

"We could have a lesson like this all the time" He stuffed his hands into his pockets "if you like"

"Yeah, that would help a lot" she smiled "You know farmer boy it wasn't that bad...let's try it"

He smiled at his own nickname "okay then" the turned to walk away "see yah" and quickly walked away into the mist of the night and back home

She climbed through her window and jumped onto her bed without changing -so unlike her- and dozed off instantly once her head hit the pillow. Maybe she would serve out her time here...

The next morning came back to quickly for Kagome and Inuyasha who had fallen asleep out in their secret spot and they knew if they didn't get back they would be in trouble from Kagome's mother...they felt like teenagers again. Kagome quickly got everything ready while Inuyasha was straightening himself out and putting out the warm remains of the fire. They mounted their horses and hurried back to the ranch as fast as they could. Once they got their Kagome found Inaome and Neil working on re-shoeing the horses that needed them. Well Neil was working and Inaome was being taught how to do it which was surprising that she wanted to learn. Kagome and Inuyasha swiftly got their horses into the stables and got into the house before anyone notices them. Inuyasha closed the door to their room as Kagome changed into some new clothes "did you notice Ina?"

Inuyasha nodded and changed too "yeah she's actually doing something"

"Maybe this whole thing is working" she smiled and pulled on a new black t-shirt

"Maybe we can go home early" he half asked as he buttoned up his white shirt

Kagome sighed "Do you think we can? I mean I do have the tour in two days and since Ina is doing so well only a week"

Inuyasha circled his arms around her "I saw we get home today so we can get ready for the tour, we both are preforming anyways so why do we just...you know start preparing"

"I'll talk to mom and see what she thinks" Kagome kissed him on his chin and exited the room fully dressed

Inuyasha smiled, he loved Kagome so much and what ever made her happy made him happy and soon he followed her into the kitchen...followed her like her little puppy.

Neil hammered the nail into the horses hoof, the horse didn't feel a thing "See that's how you do it but now he have to take that heated shoe and push it against the hoof so it will make an imprint" he explained "can you pass me it"

Inaome took the handle of the shoe holder so she wouldn't burn herself but as soon as she gripped the handle the shoe fell off and slid on onto Inaome's hand. She dropped the handle and jumped from the burning pain. Neil dropped the horses leg and ran to her taking her hand in his inspecting it "It's only a small burn" he blew on the red area "here"

Neil pulled her over to the hose and turned on the cold water and putting her hand in the cascading water "that feels better" she said feeling the intense heat fade

He pulled her hand from the water and checked it again "you'll be fine New York" he let go of her hand

"Thanks" she said before she herd someone calling her name

Kagome ran up to Inaome and spoke "hey Ina there's been a change of plans" she caught her breath "Your father and I are going back to New York to get ready for the tour"

"I thought you cancelled it" Inaome said

"We did but since all the shows are sold out we have to play them" the older woman said "Are you okay with us going back?"

Inaome thought for a second "yeah, you can leave but you have to come back once your tour stops near here"

"Deal" Kagome shook hands with her daughter for effect then hugged her "I love you, we'll see you in a few weeks"

"Yeah mom see yah" she watched Kagome run out of the stable and into her limo that was waiting

And although it hurt to see her mother going back home for a show she was surprised to see that she didn't want to find out what Bree was doing or if Chad had been beaten up by his brother Rize, she liked it here and since she had Neil here she was fine that Kagome was going back...Maybe New York was gone...and Inaome Takahashi was here to stay...or something bad would happen to turn it all around...

**

* * *

Lee: **So it took me forever to write this chapter 

**Kagome: **why?

**Lee: **well between getting writers block (I thought I'd never see the day) and school and cadets its kinda hectic

**Inaome:** that's just some lame excuses

**Lee: **HEY do you wanna hurt in the next chapter and I don't mean a small burn!

**Inaome: **I mean wow Lee you're busy!

**Lee: **that's what I thought...well no one was right on my contest although only one person tried to figure it out

**Everyone: **BOO!! Review people!!!!

**Lee:** yeah I well TOMORROW IS HALLOWEEN!!!

**Inuyasha: **(dresses in a money suit) ooOOOOOooooOOOOOO...

**Lee:** okay...I feel like I've seen that before

**Neil: **Lee what are you dressing up as?

**Lee: **I'm not cause I have to go to this Collage Fair thing tomorrow then hand out candy...I HAVE TO COSTUME!!

**Neil: **I'm going to be...a pirate

**Lee: **I got a pirate hat maybe I can be too...we can be it together!!

**Inaome: **grrrrr...

**Lee and Neil: **(sings) YO HO YO HO A PIRATES LIFE FOR ME!!

**Everyone: **New chapter coming soon...after Neil and Lee are done goofing around...

**Lee and Neil: **YAR!!!!!!!!!

**Lee:** oh yeah contest is still open!!!

**

* * *

?????CONTEST?????**

Figure out the name of Lee's band!

D.I.T.F

**Hint:** you can find something out...


	6. Backtracking

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter six: **Back-tracking

Once Inaome had watched her parent drive off into the dirt clouded road over two weeks ago, ideas started popping into her head that over the last few weeks she wouldn't have dared to even think when they had been there. She started thinking of driving into the city to find some night club and get drunk and forget what hard labor she had done over the weeks. As if on cue Neil turned to her and smirked "Now New York I know what your thinking" he continued "And I am not driving you into the city"

"Get out of my head" she joked but she really did wonder...

Neil pulled on his cream coloured signature waffle shirt -three quarter length sleeves- and the soft clinking of his dog tags that he tried to hide from her hit her ears. They always fell out of his shirt as the stacked hay bail or when they were washing the horses but she never asked why he wore them, she was pretty sure he wasn't in the armed forces. Inaome slowly turned around and Kasumi smiled as she came face to face with her "You'll have to Neil"

"What" he asked pulling again at his shirt hating how it stuck to his sweaty form "Why?"

Kasumi decided she was going to challenge how much Inaome changed "Well we need to get some groceries, and some farm supplies I ordered in" she finished and tossed him the truck keys

Neil caught them and quickly stomped off to the black 4x4 truck that sat in the dirt driveway. Inaome mouthed a 'thank you' to her grandmother and quickly ran before Neil drove away without her. The whole way there Neil or Inaome didn't say a thing because before she even climbed into the truck Neil had turned up the radio and it was currently playing one of Inaome's favorite bands 'Paramore' playing one of their crazy awesome songs. Neil didn't even pass a look to the girl next to him, she got everything she wanted and if she went off into one of the clubs while they were in town he would probably wouldn't talk to her again, he knew the effects of partying. Inaome was bopping her head to the music and occasionally sang some of the lyrics...perfectly. She knew there had to be some clubs open at 11pm when they would reach the city since it was two hours away from the ranch and she would go find them when Neil was working on shopping. She felt the truck come to a stop as saw her friend turn to her after punching his finger onto the 'off' button on the radio "Now...Inaome I'm not letting you go out of my site"

Inaome stared at him "Umm hello, It's not like I'm going to run off and get drunk" fingers crossed "and plus your only like a year older than me what makes you think you can boss me around"

He ran a hand through his hair "Ina really...I just don't want anything to happen to you"

"Aww" she half giggled "Farmer boy is warming up to little New York"

Neil sighed "Ina I'm serious...just don't go running off promise?"

"I won't Farmer boy" She ruffled his hair feeling it's softness on her finger tips

"Okay good" he turned back on the radio, put the truck in gear and pressed on the gas

Once they entered the city the lights welcomed Inaome just it was New York...just smaller. People who had gotten into clubs at 9pm were stumbling around the sidewalks without a worry in the world. Some screamed at the top of their lungs the stupidest things and some just leaned on their companions. Inaome spotted several clubs that were open and made mental notes to visit them once she slipped away from Neil. The first stop was a small farm equipment store which a friend of Kasumi owned and usually let her get her things after hours. Neil helped Inaome pick up a few bags of food for the horses over her shoulder and He picked up a few other heavier items before he loaded them into the back of the pickup and closed the tailgate. The second stop way a 24 hour grocery store that Kasumi had given them a list of items to bring back. Neil was picking out the right type of mayonnaise when Inaome asked to go where the washroom was. She had disappeared behind the next isle and Neil went onto shopping. An hour went by then two and Neil was packing everything in the truck when he realized she had snuck away. Neil panicked and went of searching for her through every street he could think of with a club close to the store. About fifteen minuets he spotted Inaome outside of a flashy club chatting drunkenly with a tall muscular man who was too drunk. He quickly packed the truck, headlights keeping Inaome and the man in sight "Ina!" Neil ran out and gripped her arm "I told you not to leave"

A drunk Inaome ripped her arm away from him "I-I didn't p-promise" she slurred "And I d-don't want t-to go"

"Come on Ina" he gripped her arm again

The tall man butted in, drink in hand "She said she didn't want to go"

"She isn't your problem" Neil said pulling Inaome back to the truck

The drunken man blocked his way "She said she didn't want to go" he repeated more aggressively

Neil didn't know what hit him when he felt the hard pain hit his face before he dropped to the ground. The tall man's knuckles bruised instantly as he stumbled back a little as he gripped Inaome's shoulder with a tight grip. Inaome flinched from the gripping pain and Neil saw it. He quickly stood and punched the man back in the nose and watched him stumble back again. Neil panted from putting his whole body weight into the punch and felt crimson blood drip off his own knuckles. After covering it up with his shirt Neil opened the passenger side and pushed Inaome in then climbed into his own side. Again the ride was silent before Inaome asked him to stop and she jumped out. She threw up behind some bushes and sat on the dirt ground tears springing from her eyes. Being the way Neil was he sighed heavily, got out of the truck and sat beside Inaome rubbing her arms to warm her from the cold night. They sat there for the longest time before they silently got back into the truck and drove back to the ranch. Neil had phoned Kasumi on his cell phone so she knew what was going on between them and to make sure Kasumi would take Inaome of his hands so he could unload the truck. The dirt driveway jostled Inaome out of her shallow rest and soon she felt someone pick up her tired form, obviously Neil. He walked inside the house and into her room where he placed her on her own bed and he pulled the cover over Inaome. Soon he left the room and unloaded the back of the truck whipping off drops of blood that had started out of his nose. Once he was done he pulled on his coat and started home...today was one of those days he was glad to get home...which was odd.

The next morning was horrible for the two, they never talked only giving grunts or head gestures to comment to each other. Neil had gained a cut along the bridge of his nose that was broken and had spread to the corner of his right eye which didn't look to nice. They did their work and again as he did every night he said his good-byes to Kasumi, put his hood over his head and started home but this time Inaome had followed him. The walk was long and hard for Inaome to stay quiet but she ended up doing a good job of hiding herself every time he looked back. Neil turned into another dirt driveway that was a lot shorter than the ranches and it ended at a beat up house that look only big enough to hold about three people. She watched him open the door yelling and hooray's hit her ears. She saw four little girls jump onto Neil latching onto his legs and one had jumped into his arms. A smiled had been placed on his face...a welcoming site for Inaome even if he wasn't smiling at her. Three other girls entered the doorway behind the little ones and smiled at Neil...so this was his family. Inaome waited for the door to close before she walked up it and knocked. The door swung open and there stood a girl maybe the same age as Inaome, with long dark hair "Hey" she half smiled "Can I help you?"

"Yeah" she smiled back "Can I talk to Neil?"

The girl nodded and yelled for the boy Inaome had come to know and soon he was standing in front of her door closed as they stood on the front porch shocked she would be there "What are you doing here?"

Inaome had to think for a second before she spoke "I...I just wanted to say I was sorry"

"Is that all" he went back for the door nob but she stopped him grabbing his calloused hand

"No" she said softly "I wanted you to know that the other night was a mistake, I don't know what I was thinking I was a total dumbass. I really didn't mean for you to get hurt and this whole thing was my fault. All I want if to say sorry"

Neil put a hand on her shoulder and once he did she flinched a little "What's wrong?"

Inaome pulled the collar of her t-shirt over her should to show dark blue bruise marks from the man's tight grip the other night "It's nothing compared to yours" she reached up and brushed her fingers lightly over his nose

"I'm fine" he smiled lightly "and I forgive you, but we have to start working on you...I mean you left me in a grocery store just to go out to a club. It's not healthy"

"I know" she still had her hand in his as he brushed a hair behind her ear

Giggling erupted from the window beside the two and Neil quickly turned around and spotted his siblings faces pressed up against the glass watching his every move. They quickly let go of her hand and went for the door nob again "You wanna meet them?"

"Huh?" she looked at the window and pointed "Yeah I'll meet them"

Neil opened the door and walked in after Inaome had then he slammed the door making everyone at the window jump and look at him "It was Jennifer's idea" one of them piped up

"hey!" the one named Jennifer called back

"Come on guys I want you to meet Inaome, the girl I work with at the ranch" Neil smiled at he watched the girls line up like the Vontrap family kids

A few of the girls giggled -mostly the little ones- but they all just smiled at Inaome who stood beside Neil "Go on ask them their names"

Inaome nodded and walked up to the one at the end of the line who looked the oldest "Who are you?"

This girl was the one that had answered the door "I'm Jada, and I'm seventeen" she said proudly

The next girl spoke. She looked a little younger than Jada but still one of the older ones. She like most of the others had dark blond hair but hers was short and was styled like a model would "I'm Ashlin and I'm sixteen"

the third girl was shorter and also had dark blond hair. This girl had a book in her hair and dark framed glasses perched on her nose "My name is Jennifer, I'm sixteen too"

Fourth was a significantly smaller girl with dark hair like Jada's "names Samantha, but you can call me Sam. I'm ten"

The fifth girl was young and smiled as if she didn't have a care in the world then stuck her hand out for Inaome to shake and Inaome did smiling widely "I'm Ai-Jamie or for people other than my mother its just Jamie or AJ either one is good, oh and I'm also nine"

'_Ai is love in Japanese, I wonder what their mother's background is' _Inaome thought before she moved onto the sixth girl who was very young and also very quiet as she spoke in almost a whisper "my name is Lacey I'm seven"

Inaome smiled at the littlest one who was also the cutest one of them all with her pudgy cheeks, and pure green-yellow eyes that Neil, Jada, Ashlin and Jennifer had...maybe it connected them somehow "and who might you be?" Inaome asked coming down to the little girls eye level

A few seconds of silence then Neil scooped up the little girl in his arms "this is baby Eva she doesn't talk much. She only how old?" he asked the little girl in his arms

The little girl pulled her thumb out of her mouth and held up five fingers. Inaome smiled and suddenly felt a tugging on her pant leg before she looked down at AJ who was smiling up at her "Are you going to marry my brother"

"What...n-no we only met a few weeks ago" Inaome blushed bright red

Jada took the time to jump on that comment "Oh so why haven't you told us about her Neil?"

"It's not that big of a deal she's just a girl I work with...a friend if you will" he felt all eyes on him as he placed down Eva and basically hid behind Inaome.

The other girls smiled as they took their places on the couch...this was going to be and interesting night...

**

* * *

Lee: **so nothing really has happened since now and last chapter... 

**Inaome: **really?

**Lee: **oh wait the band I'm in just got our pictures done for the yearbook!

**Everyone: **YEAH!!!!

**Lee: **I know it's so exciting

**Neil: **I'm so happy for you..

**Lee: **okay...oh but still no one has gotten the name of my band...some have come VERY close but nothing yet

**Neil: **Can I vote?

**Lee: **noooo cause you know already

**Neil: **well I'm going to say it anyway...its (bleeped out for content) oh you did not just do that!!

**Lee: **yeah I did...what you gonna do about it?

**Neil: **...umm nothing...

**Lee: **good boy

**Everybody: **next chapter coming soon...if Lee and Neil DON'T hook up...that would wreck everything!

**

* * *

?????CONTEST?????**

Figure out the name of Lee's band

D.I.T.F

**Hint:** inside the music...


	7. Part of the family

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter seven: **Part of the family

Hours had passed since Inaome had meet Neil's sisters and all of them had still been sitting around the living room talking, laughing and on one case had a tickle fight and now Inaome was sitting on the scratched up hard-wood floor with little Eva in her lap laughing as Neil was being embarrassed "At Christmas when Neil was nine we went to the mall so we could get a family picture with Santa done" Jada smiled as she sat on the couch beside Samantha "Neil cried so hard when we put him on his knee that the mall security had to escort us all out"

Everyone burst out in laughter as Neil rolled his eyes "What that Santa guy was scary with his bloodshot eyes...and crazy mustache that came out from under his fake beard"

Inaome whipped her eyes from the laughing and watched as the family laughed together, so this was what it was like to have siblings. When Bree talked about her younger brother it made him seem like a little shit bag but this was different. She wondered what it was like to have a sister or brother...it might be fun. Neil poked Inaome's shoulder "Helloooo are you there?"

She shook her head "yeah sorry I kinda zoned out" she laughed a little

"So Inaome what brought you out to the country? I mean your mom and dad are like...the richest people out there" Ashlin said as she tossed back at pillow at Jennifer

"Yeah" Inaome started "But you know sometimes you gotta get away from it all...sometimes you have to realize that everything isn't right"

The room went silent until Neil yelled out an impromptu tickle fight and everyone pounced on each other to see who the could outlast the tickling. Inaome tried to tickled Eva the little infant had scrambled away and hid under the coffee table. Instantly once Inaome stopped Neil jumped on her and tickled her sides. She screamed out in protest as her breath escaped her and soon once everyone gave up Neil and Inaome were the last ones in the game. With her newly formed strength Inaome rolled over onto Neil and started tickling him but it was short lived when she found out that were she was attacking wasn't his tickling spot and was once more rolled over again. Neil smiled "You can give up before I even start"

"Never" she laughed and before he could even get his fingers near here six other bodies hurled their selves at Neil and tackled him to the floor

The six girls laughed as Jamie pealed off his shoes as Jada and Ashlin held down his arms "Now you will see no mercy" Sam yelled out as she sat on his one leg and Jennifer on the other

Neil tried to get away but the force of Lacey sitting on his chest he couldn't move. Inaome scooped up Eva from under the table and smiled "You can gibe up before we even start" she mocked as she held Eva close

Neil laughed "Okay I give" once he said that every one got off of him and cheered

Inaome looked at her watch and gasped "Neil I have to go" she quickly put down Eva and picked up her jacket "Kasumi is going to kill me if I don't get back to the ranch before midnight.

Eva and half the others yawned as they were led out by the older ones "Okay why don't I walk you back?"

"Okay" Inaome smiled as they exited the doorway "but we have to hurry"

With those words Inaome took off down the driveway and turned onto the road Neil trailing behind her. Both laughed as they ran and a few challenging words were shared between the two but still Inaome was leading, Neil now far behind. Just as they rounded into the ranch's driveway Inaome lost her footing on the dirt road and hit the ground, scraping her knees and ripping her jeans. Neil ran to her and was surprised to see her laughing, clutching her sides and bleeding from small scrapes on her knees. He chuckled too and pulled her onto his back for a piggy-back ride and walked the rest of the distance to the house where Kasumi was sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of hot coffee. When the two let the door close with a snap Kasumi was broken out of her daze and looked at them with a hard expression. Before Inaome's grandmother -and boss- could open her mouth to day anything Neil interrupted "It was my fault Kasumi" he spoke softly as he let down Inaome off his back "I let Ina meet my sisters and we kinda lost track of time"

Kasumi's face instantly softened and she smiled "You let everyone meet Inaome?"

Neil nodded and shrugged "well not mom and Andrew"

"who's Andrew?" Inaome asked

Kasumi cut in as Neil turned to say something "Inaome I think that's enough for tonight since we have a big day tomorrow"

"Big day?" Inaome said puzzled

"Oh didn't Neil tell you?" Kasumi glanced back and forth at the two "Neil is entering the rodeo for a lot of the events"

Neil almost rolled his eyes "It's not a lot, I still skipped a few of them"

Inaome squealed with girlish delight "Why didn't you tell me!?"

All he did was shrug and soon after some short good-byes and some instructions for tomorrow they all parted and soon Inaome was asleep on her pillow dreaming of her first rodeo that she would attend...boy this was going to be something...

Morning came soon and Kasumi was knocking on Inaome's door only to find that the girl was already awake and ready to drive over to get Neil. Since it was his big day Neil didn't have to walk to work and didn't have to actually do anything since Kasumi and Inaome had already finished it before he would even think of coming over. Kasumi looked her granddaughter up and down seeing great change in not only Inaome's physical but also a bright glow had formed around the girl that she hadn't seen the first time they had meet. Inaome smiled back at her grandmother and whipped her arm over her forehead "I'm going to have a shower before we go okay Kasumi?"

The older woman nodded as she closed the tailgate on the truck shut then watched Inaome run off into the house. After a quick shower Inaome made sure she dressed semi dressy for her first rodeo so she put on a pair of her best blue jeans and button up black fitted shirt with a white t-shirt underneath it. A pair of black and white sneakers were the only shoes that seemed appropriate -other than her work shoes that were almost destroyed. And she quickly ran a brush through her hair and put on that black cowboy hat she hadn't worn since the first day at the ranch. Inaome ran back out and jumped into the truck's drivers seat "Keys grandma" she smirked

Kasumi rolled her eyes...she did promise the girl she would let her drive and off they went at a steady pace. Kasumi made sure she looked back at the trailer every three seconds just to check it hadn't flown off into the ditch. Inaome parked the car in Neil's driveway and went to knock on the door. Even before she had even knocked four of the seven William's sisters had hurled their selves at Inaome's form and almost knocked her back. Jamie, Lacey, Sam and little baby Eva had clung to Inaome's legs as she walked into the house their combined weight keeping her legs almost glued to the floor as she walked "HAHA they got you" Jennifer laughed

Jada helped Inaome peal the little ones off her legs and sat them down on the worn down couch. Jada walked into the kitchen and soon returned with a few cups full of juice then stood beside Inaome as she watched the little ones sip carefully on their drinks. Neil walked into the room then stopped "you got the creepers to sit still?"

"All in a days work...all in a days work" Jada giggled

Neil walked over after grabbing his jacket and hugged Jada "Be good" he said in his big brother voice "I'll be back tonight"

All the girls nodded, some with cups in their small mouths "Good" Jada pushed Neil out the door "now leave"

Inaome laughed as she followed Neil out the door and into the truck where Kasumi had crawled into the small back seat and buckled herself in. Neil sat in the passenger side and instantly turned on the radio onto some Urban/ hip-hop channel that was currently playing a 'Justin Timberlake' song that Inaome bopped her head to and mouthed the lyrics. The truck reversed and then once in the rood Inaome drive off every body in the car lunged back into the seats as she sped down the dirt road...they were sure to get there early with this speed. Neil looked Inaome up and down as she drove "what got you all dressed up today?" he asked smirking

"Dressed up?" she looked down at her apparel "Neil you wanna see 'dressed up' you come to a Halloween party in New York then that's 'dressed up'" she giggled

Kasumi smirked at the two then made sure again that the trailer hadn't fallen off... this was going to be a long ride

One hour, twenty-nine minuets and fifty-five seconds later Inaome pushed the break petal down and put the truck into park after they found their reserved spot just by the stadium doors. Neil jumped out and for dramatic effect he pretended to kiss the ground "Land!" he yelled

"Oh shut up" Inaome jumped out of her side then rounded to the back of the trailer where she opened it up and instantly found herself on the cold concrete with a huge saddle on top of her. Neil was quick to rescue her from the leather monster and tossed it with his straight back into the trailer. Inaome brushed herself off and huffed a thank you then started getting the light stuff out and heading to their changing room. Kasumi helped Inaome pick out the rest of the light stuff and obviously Neil had brought in the rest of the stuff. Their room was small and almost looked like a hockey changing room with benches lining the room and hooks everywhere. A small cot was folded up and leaning against the wall "What's that for were only here for the day" Inaome asked

Neil shrugged "It's for people who win since the finals are tomorrow"

"you mean you thought you wouldn't get to the finals?" she puzzled

"Not really" he set down a bag "You should see some of the guys out there"

Kasumi organized some of the stuff as she watched Neil sit down on one of the wood benches and ran a hand through his hair. The speaker in the room punched through a gruff voice that filled the room "First event all riders please be ready and have your chosen horses ready"

Neil sighed and picked up the saddle that attacked Inaome, placed his hat back on his head and made his way to the stables the younger woman following behind. The whole bottom of the area was a rich, dark dirt that was soft under her feet as she followed behind her helping hand. They made it to the stables with little words and Neil quickly picked out a nice tall white horse that had been assigned to him "hey there big guy" he spoke to the horse and patted its soft nose

The horse pushed his head into Neil's chest in delight before he was quickly ready for the ride. The saddle, reigns and other equipment sat perfectly on the horse. Inaome smiled at the rider and quickly followed him to the huge crowd then climbed the fence to get to his level "so what is the first event?" she asked

Neil was almost totally concentrated on the riders before him "It's when we ride out of the gate the same time as a caf does and I have to rope it and hogtie it as fast as I can, the quickest run wins"

Inaome was almost stunned...he was going to take down a small bull and tie it up. It was paretically barbaric but if Neil wanted to do it Inaome would watch. She watched as he steered his horse into the gate and after a short count down they were off. Almost afraid to blink because she would miss it Inaome stared with amazement as Neil pulled the caf down then tied its legs tightly in a second. They waited for a while since Neil was the last rider to get a hand in and soon the times were placed on the huge screen and in first place with the quickest time was Neil Williams. The crowd roads and Inaome along with the crowd erupted into a frenzy and jumped on Neil hugging him like a tiger on its prey. The screen caught the two and the announcer chuckled and poke over the loud speaker system with his thick accent "Looks like Williams is going to celebrate with a curtain lady friend today"

With those words Neil and Inaome split and put distance between each other...this was going to be a long, long ride!

**

* * *

Lee: **so there's the next chapter 

**Kagome: **awe CUTE my little girl is growing up...and I'm missing it (pushes Inuyasha's shoulder)

**Inuyasha: **What did I do!?

**Kagome: **It was your idea!

**Inuyasha: **you had no problem with it before!

**Kagome: **that was before my daughter was getting married!

**Inaome and Neil: **WHAT!!!!!!

**Inaome: **we are NOT getting married!

**Neil: **yeah

**Kagome: **(smiles with tears) aww cute...they even deny it!

**Inaome: **stop mom your creeping me out

**Lee: **me to...a little

**Everyone: **next chapter coming soon...that's if Kagome stops being creepy

**Lee:** oh yeah no one has won my contest yet! COME ON IT'S NOT THAT HARD!!!

**?????Contest?????**

Figure out the name of Lee's band

D.I.T.F

**Hint:** off by a few letters...really crappy hint but yeah


	8. I can feel the Pressure

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future. Come on people I'm getting hardly any reviews I know you like it so far just write down a few thought, questions, or suggestions!!!

**Chapter eight: **I can feel the pressure

After a long day of competition Neil had stayed onto of the leader board and didn't look like he was going to drop anytime soon. Inaome was watched everyone of his evens cheering for her friend and helping him here and there with equipment and little inspirational talks to keep him on track. Once the day was over Neil and Inaome had retired into the dressing room, Kasumi had to go back to the ranch to check on Souta and Hitomi and grab a few supplies then would be back in the morning...come to think of it Inaome hadn't even met Souta or his wife since she had been at the ranch. Neil collapsed on the small cot as Inaome slid off her boots and hung up her hat. A long silence filled the room but it was a comfortable silence and was welcomed by the two. The sound of the tractors plowing the dirt out in the stadium mixed with announcers calling out the order for tomorrow's final even were muffled by the rooms door that was tightly shut. Inaome smiled and ran a hand through her long hair "I'm going to go take a shower" she smiled and poked Neil's belly

Neil jerked forward then settled back down "Okay but don't be to long I need one too New York"

Inaome giggled as the washroom door shut leaving 'Farmer boy' laying down sinking into his aching muscles. Maybe because he had never actually had been in the finals or that he actually had company this year but he just felt that he could lay in the lumpy cot forever. He smiled up at the white ceiling and ran his dirty hand through his dark blond hair "Hurry up New York!" he yelled out just trying to get a rouse from her...and he did.

Just then Inaome stormed out of the washroom clad only in jeans and a bra "you wanna have a shower so bad then go" she crossed her arms across her chest.

Neil stared at her a bright red creeping across his dirt caked face "umm...Ina" he blinked

"yeah I know now go have your shower" she pointed to the washroom door then watched him scatter away to the shower

She mentally cheered for scaring him and putting him back in his place. Inaome giggled and pulled a black tank top from her bag then laid down on the cot that was still warm from Neil laying on it. Her golden eyes slowly drifted into a daze like state and she ignored the warmth that engulfed her after a few second. She didn't know that Neil under no choice had slipped into the small cot and had wrapped his arms around her to keep from falling off...or that's what he told himself "Hey" he breathed into her ear

Inaome jumped off the bed "what!" she breathed "are you doing!?"

"There no where else to see" he shrugged "come on, quiet down, I need to sleep"

she slowly got back into the bed and again felt Neil close to her as she put her back to him "hey Neil?"

He grunted in response still keeping his eyes closed "how come you and a few of your sisters have the same eyes but the others don't?"

Neil opened his green-yellow eyes and sighed "It's a long story"

"I'm not going anywhere" she simply said

He sighed spoke "Jada, Ashlin, Jennifer, Eva and I have the same father and the others don't"

"Why?"

Again Neil sighed, he never really liked to talk about it "My father and mother had me and Jada before they got married then had Ashlin and Jennifer when they did." he closed his eyes again "then my father went off the military saying it was because he had to follow his fathers footsteps. Then after a few years when my father didn't phone or anything my mother thought he was dead so she moved on and met Andrew"

Inaome listened carefully as he kept talking "Then they had Sam, Jamie and Lacey then my father came back one day when Andrew and my mom were apart and soon they had Eva" he slowly breathed "Then he was called back to duty and died after his platoon was raided by the enemy"

Inaome rolled to face him and cupped her hand on his chest "I'm sorry"

"Don't be it was years ago...I'm...I'm over it" he said "the military sent my family these" he reached into his shirt and pulled out the dog tags that she had already seen and she ran her fingers over the warm metal that read all of Neil's Father's information...Greg Williams...40 years of age...American...blood type B+...

She was speechless, all she could think of was what had gone on in his life "Where is Andrew now?"

Neil sat up and sighed "Probably in a bar with some other woman getting shit-faced out of his mind. I hate him"

Inaome sat up too, the covers rolling up into her lap as guilt washed over her "Neil...I'm sorry for all I've done to you"

He looked over at her "what do you mean?"

"Every thing" she sighed "Neil I have a problem and now I know it"

He faced her "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm an alcoholic and what I did to you I'm no better than Andrew" she realized that she was a horrible person "I'd sneak out of my house just to go get a drink, I would start out as one, then two, then I would lose count and just keep going until I woke up the next morning in a place I didn't even know. I would call my parents and they would come get me as they tied to avoid the paparazzi so that no publicity would come out of it. They were good at that."

Neil was surprised since it was the first time that she had admitted she had a problem, he knew she had one but he didn't want to say anything. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into his chest and he cooed soft words to calm her "Ina it's okay"

Once Inaome settled down from and fallen asleep Neil laid back with Inaome still in his arms, he was to afraid she would wake up if he let go. And soon Neil still stiff from competing fell asleep with Inaome's head safely on his chest.

As the morning woke so did the large area and the sound of bustling people, tractors, and livestock being moved around pushed Inaome awake. She slowly opened her golden eyes the room still dark since the light was off and the door was shut tightly. After checking Neil's wrist watch that he had placed on the bench beside the cot she knew she was late to see the final event...The Bull riding. She quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve white fitted shirt with a designer denim jacket over it since it was getting cold outside. Her feet took her as fast as they could to the gates around where the event was taken place and stood on the thick metal railings so she would get a better look. Neil hadn't rode his last run yet but after a few more riders went and bailed out before their 8 seconds were done she spotted him. Getting ready for a ride was one of the most delicate things a rider would do. They had to tie their hand under a huge strap around the bull's torso, it couldn't be two tight cause you could cut off the riders circulation and that would be bad, and you couldn't tie it to loose cause they would go flying off the bull in mere seconds. Neil had drawn one of the most violet bull's in the whole lot and was sitting nervously onto of its hard back. His heart pumping, adrenalin racing, his mind on fast forward...all the competition led up to this since he was second and this run would shoot him to first if he held on. Inaome cheered from the sidelines still her thoughts on the night before...her confession to Neil but she shook her head and focused on the ride since she knew Neil was.

His mind wondered to last night...where Inaome cried in his arms, where she had told him that she needed help. He sighed and herd the count down to his run and started focusing on the ride ahead. 4...3...2...1 and a loud beep rung in his ears as the gate flung open the bull charged out into the dirt bucking and jumping every which way just to get Neil off. Neil held on tightly to the strap but in seconds he felt his legs dragging on the damp dirt. He was hanging of the side of the bull his arm still strapped to its back and it still bucking away. Neil tried to pull his arm loose as the bull ran around still dragging him but Neil felt a snap and pain consumed his body. The Bull changed direction stomping hard on Neil's legs and torso again and again. He felt himself losing consciousness as the bull repeatedly stomped on him. Forty-five seconds ripped by before the strap let go of his hand and Neil fell limply into the dirt. The area was silent as people rushed to his side and before anyone could Inaome was already there trying to find any sign of life. She slowly turned him on his back knowing she should move him until the paramedics got there but she had to know. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw Neil's face covered in his own blood, his body looked mangled. She placed her hand on his neck checking for his pulse, her fingers feeling the light stubble on his chin. A pulse, a faint one but still a pulse. A crowd had formed around the two and Inaome was slightly aware that the ambulance had pulled up and that some people were pulling her away from her friend. She quickly got free and jumped into the back of the Ambulance with Neil and two other paramedics who were reluctant to let the young girl go with them. The vehicles back doors closed the Inaome's body lurched back as it pulled into gear and sped off with sirens blaring. It all happened so fast and before they all knew it they had stopped at the hospital and had rolled Neil away before Inaome had even said one word. She caught up the medics into the emergency room as they talked to the doctors quickly. Inaome grabbed hold of Neil's bloody hand and tears formed in her eyes "If you die I'll kill you farm boy" she let out a sad laugh

Her hand was squeezed and she forced a smile onto her face knowing Neil was conscious then it was replaced by tears knowing he was in pain.

The doctors wheeled him away and she followed them as far as she could before she was sent back to a small, stuffy waiting room that was almost empty except for a elderly woman alone reading a 'Reader's Digest' magazine. Inaome whipped her eyes and sat down on the opposite side of the room from the old woman. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her grandmother's number. It rang once, then twice and then a voice answered _"Hello, Higurashi Ranch"_

"Grandma...Neil...he was riding and..." Inaome broke out in tears

"_Whoa Inaome what happened to Neil, slow down"_

Inaome took a breath and spoke trying to hid a few cracks in her voice "Neil was in an accident when he was riding"

On the other line Kasumi gasped _"Is he okay?"_

"I just got to the hospital with him...he didn't look to good" Inaome's voice cracked "He got his hand stick in the strap"

Kasumi seen it happen before and she could only worry about the boy _"I'll be there in a few hours I'll go get Jade to alright?"_

"Alright grandma bye" she hung up and whipped her eyes again

Inaome ran a hand through her dark hair and kept her hand at the nape of her neck and let out a long breath only to replace her old tears with new ones. _'I need a drink' _she thought as she let her hand drop from her hair onto her lap _'A nice stiff...strong drink' _a dangerous thought.

After a while a tall man dressed in blue scrubs stood in front of Inaome which snapped her out of her thought "Hello, I'm doctor Cook, David Cook" the tall man with bold hair and blue eyes spoke "you're the woman that came in with that boy right?"

Inaome nodded and stood to shake the doctors hand "is he okay?" she asked anxiously

The Doctors face dropped a little "Well we haven't gotten the full extent of his injuries but he is right now placed in critical condition"

Till now Inaome had been able to stay patient but her friend was in there possibly dying "Is there anything else you can tell me?" her patience wearing thing

The doctor pulled up a chair after Inaome sat down "He-"

"Neil" Inaome interrupted "Neil Williams"

"Mr. Williams is not doing to well. He's been trampled by a bull and we get a lot of those in around here since it is the country but this is probably the worst case we have seen yet. So far we have found that most if not all his ribs are broken, left hand is badly broken as well as his left arm and both his legs. He has internal bleeding, and he could possibly have some head trauma."

Inaome's eyes welled up with tears "So...he may not come out of this?"

Dr. David Cook looked her in her eyes and nodded "Yes" he said "There is a possibility that he could not live"

She nodded sadly, bitting down on her bottom lip to keep from breaking out in tears and looked away from the doctor

He spoke again "But he could also live after surgery"

She stayed silent still fighting tears as she ran her hand through her hair "this can't be happening" she hunched over in her chair

"It is happening" the doctors beeper went off the he spoke again "I have to go back so we can get ready for surgery but I will send one of out doctors out to keep you updated"

Inaome nodded still not setting her eyes on him as he left the room. It felt as though the day wouldn't end...it would once she knew Neil was alright, he was the one that had to hold on and stay alive...

**

* * *

Lee: **wow okay I'm so sorry I didn't get this chapter up for the longest time 

**Inaome: **LAZY ASS!!!

**Lee: **Hey no I'm not I'd like to see you balance Cadet, band, school, friends, family and writing

**Inaome: **alright your on!

**Kagome: **this is going to get ugly

**Lee: **okay (Snaps fingers and Inaome is dressed in Lee clothes and Lee in Inaome's clothes)

**Inaome: **oh cute top

**Lee: **thanks, Nice shoes!

**Inaome: **thanks

**Neil:** hey so what's going to happen to me

**Lee: **don't know yet just wait till next chapter

**Neil: **okay...

**Lee: **well no one has still won my contest but **Frog Lady** is the only one who is the closest!

**Frog Lady:** YAY!

**Lee: **Yeah YAY is right cause next chapter is the last chance to figure it out

**Everyone: **Next chapter coming soon...once Lee figures out the prize for the winner

**Lee:** this is hard!!!


	9. I think we have an Emergency

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter nine**: I think we have an Emergency

Four hours, fifty-six minuets and twelve seconds, Four hours, fifty-six minuets and thirteen seconds Four hours, fifty-six minuets and fourteen seconds. Counting the time was all Inaome could do so she would break out in tears or run out of the hospital and go get a drink at a bar. Kasumi had come with Jade and both had gone to get some coffee or something, Inaome wasn't really listening...just counting. A doctor had come out periodically to tell them what was going on. The doctor was young, short but slim and had dark brown eyes with light brown hair. Dr. Nicole Kuepfer, a new intern at the hospital was sent out to tell every detail. Inaome wasn't interested in what she said until another doctor about five minuets ago had come out and spoke in a hushed tone to Dr. Kuepfer. Almost in a whisper the other doctor spoke "I think we have an emergency, we need every doctor available."

Nicole nodded and turned to Inaome "I'm sorry but I have to get back to the O.R. but I'll be back later"

Inaome nodded and sighed. This had to be the worst day of her life, easily. Kasumi and Jada sat down on either side of the stressed seventeen year old "Here" Jada handed Inaome a Styrofoam cup filled with hot apple cyder.

She smiled slightly and took the cup and managed a "thanks" and took a quick sip

For the next three hours no word had come from the doctors or anyone as a matter of fact, they were to afraid that if they said anything that the world would come falling down on top of them. Neil had to go going through the worst thing he had probably ever been through and Inaome was doing nothing to help. Dr. Cook had shown up just outside the waiting room holding one of those face mask things that doctors wear in surgery. He took a breath and stepped into the room facing the small trio of women "Neil has made it through the surgery" He let out as if the weight of the world had been on his shoulders "but he's still unstable, he may not make it through the night"

Jada's tears finally let go and slid silently down her cheek. Kasumi nodded and held both girls hands as the doctor spoke. Inaome didn't say a word...she was stunned her friend could possibly die right there in the hospital. She looked up at the doctor "Can we see him?"

"Yes, but he's asleep since the anaesthetic hasn't worn off" He took a breath "if he makes it tonight then we will do surgery on him tomorrow to stabilize him"

Kasumi nodded and looked at Jada "You go first"

the eldest Williams sister followed the tall doctor and disappeared after she rounded a corner "Do you think he'll make it?" Inaome asked

"I think he's strong" Kasumi answered "but we'll just have to wait through the night"

The younger woman nodded and ran her hand through her hair again this had to be the most stressful thing that had ever happened to her, and when your getting chased down by the paparazzi that can be stressful. Inaome and Kasumi waited for what seemed like hours before Jada came out eyes red from tears and her face drained of all colour as if she was the one that just got out of surgery. Kasumi looked at Inaome "you go next"

Inaome shook her head "I'm not ready yet, you go ahead"

Kasumi nodded and followed where Jada had just come from. The eldest Williams sister sat down beside Inaome and instantly Inaome welcomed her to cry on her when she wrapped her arm around her shoulder. Jada's yellow-green eyes turned into a deep honey colour Inaome thought it was a mood thing. And again for what seemed like hours since Kasumi left she entered the waiting room and took on comforting Jada who had stopped crying and had calmed down. The older woman gave Inaome a sad look as the younger woman exited to go see her friend.

The halls were long and winding as each speak of her sneakers echoed off the walls. The laminate floor was clean but scoffs from dark shoes had permanently been stained forever into the floor. The walls were and off white colour that resembled the colour of sand under a hot sun and that's what Inaome was feeling like, as if she was under that hot sun. She had made it to Neil's room and pushed the door open with much effort. It swung open and hit the wall behind it before Inaome had even tried to take a step in. From what she could tell the room was dimly lit and the walls were shadowed with a pale blue colour. She could see a small table against the wall opposite to Neil's hospital bed. One step turned into two then three and then she found herself in front of his shadowed bed. Tears formed in Inaome's eyes. There where tubes all around him hooked up to machines that beeped and ones that lit up periodically, lines that carried transparent liquids into Neil's body and dark purple bruises covered large parts of his body. Inaome pulled a chair up to his bed and covered his bruised one with her warm, soft hand and held it feeling her warmth seep into his cold calloused hand. A sad smile came onto her face and quickly faded away when she wiped a few tears away quickly before they fell from her cheeks "your sisters here" she spoke quietly "So is Kasumi"

At a loss for words Inaome slowly rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand "you have to be strong okay..." she let out an airy, sad ridden laugh "who's going to help me with the ranch if your...not...here, you expect me to move all those bails of hay every time Kasumi changes her mind on where they should be?"

Loud beeps replied to the young girl as she sat beside her friend. Inaome watched Neil's chest rise and fall in shallow breaths as the tube that basically breathing for him since he was so unstable. She wondered if he was dreaming, or having nightmares or not dreaming at all. All thoughts halted as the doctor walked into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry but you have to go," the intern that had talked to them earlier, Dr. Kuepfer "We have to monitor him for the night"

Inaome nodded and stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall beside the door and took a long breath as if she was punched in the gut.

That's when Inaome had let her tears run silently down her cheeks...her friend had a good chance of dying between that moment and his next surgery. She ran her hand through her hair once again...now becoming a nervous habit. Tears staining her cheeks she forced herself to stand and wipe away them away. Inaome walked back to the waiting room where Jada had left to go get something to eat for herself, Kasumi and Inaome from what Kasumi had told her. After sitting down with a draining plop she sighed loudly and looked at her grandmother who had just ran her hand through her own dark hair, must run through the family "Jada called the rest of them" Kasumi said sighing "they are staying at their ranch but want us to call them if anything happens"

By 'Happens' they meant if Neil either died or had a miracle and just got up and walked out of the hospital. Jada came back with some cafeteria sandwiches and bottles of orange juice. They eat silently that is except for Inaome who really wasn't one for eating right that moment, she wasn't even really hungry. Dr. Kuepfer had offered the three of them room beside Neil's to sleep in and they gratefully excepted and followed the doctor down the halls. Inaome had waited for the other two to fall asleep then she silently left the room and pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mothers cell. It run a few times and after four rings the voice mail picked up and played the pre-recorded message _"Sorry I'm not here at the moment please leave a message after the beep, you can also try my home phone or agent's cell but if not just leave a message...BEEP"_

She listened to her mothers voice talk then spoke after the loud beeping "Hey Mom it's me...umm I'm just calling cause Neil was in an accident and were at the hospital...I'm fine so is Kasumi. Ah don't bother coming down were just waiting for him to get stable and take him home," she left out the whole 'he could die at anytime thing' just so they wouldn't cancel their tour and fly back up to Canada "Call me back when you have time and I'll talk to you about it...bye mom say hi to dad and I love you both...bye" she closed her phone and shoved it back into her pocket

Feeling her Ipod in her pocket she pulled it out and placed the ear phones in her ears and pushed on a song...

_I've been awake for a while now_

_you've got me feelin like a child now_

_cause every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

Inaome leaned against the wall between her room and Neil's room letting her mouth follow the words just trying to keep her mind off of Neil possibly dying at anytime.

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes I always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane_

_but we are hidin' in a safer place_

_under the covers stayin' safe and warm_

_you give me feelin's that I adore_

She slid down to sit on the cold laminate floors, crossing her legs and dropping her hands into her lap and bowing her head to keep from seeing all the doctors and nurses rushing around the halls

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_I always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

_What am I gonna say_

_when you make me feel this way_

_I just...mmmmmmmmmmm_

_It starts in my toes_

_makes me crinkle my nose_

_where ever it goes_

_I always know_

_that you make me smile_

_please stay for a while now_

_just take your time_

_where ever you go_

Inaome felt the footsteps pass in front of her but she didn't realize that her eyes were becoming heavier and heavier and eventually she had closed her golden eyes shut and fallen asleep in the hall.

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tucked me in just like a child now_

_Cause every time you hold me in your arms_

_Im comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feelin' shows_

_Cause you make me smile_

_Baby just take your time_

_Holdin' me tight_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go_

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go…_

It must have been a dream because Inaome had remembered Neil picking her up from the hallway and placing her on the cot in her room...all a dream. Inaome had opened her eyes to see that part of that dream was true she was in the cot but after checking Neil's room and seeing he wasn't even there made Inaome's stomach do a one-eighty and made her want to just throw up right there. Inaome had found Dr. Kuepfer exiting a room with a clip board and a mouth mask on "Dr. Kuepfer" Inaome called out which got the young doctors attention "where's Neil?"

Dr. Kuepfer slowly walked over to Inaome "Right now their stabling him," Nicole said "He made it through the night...it's a good sign"

Yet still only a sign and not a definitive 'he's going to make it' or a 'you'll see him later' it only made Inaome want to throw up more. The doctor gave a few more words and then told here where to find her grandmother then walked down the long hall into another room. After finding Jada and Kasumi in the cafeteria eating breakfast Inaome sat down with them and talked "Good morning" Kasumi said "Did you sleep well?"

Inaome shrugged "Yeah but I remember falling asleep in the hallway then waking up in my bed...other than that I slept fine"

Jada smiled which quickly faded as she stuffed more eggs in her mouth "Dr. Cook found you and put you in the cot" Kasumi smiled as well "He also said Neil had a good chance of stabilizing"

Inaome sighed and checked her phone "1 new message" she listened to the message _"Inaome is Neil okay? Your father and I just finished a show in Boston and we miss you. Inuyasha wanted to fly back and bring you with us saying it was to dangerous for you to be there now but you know him...over protective as usual. Call us back we'll probably be doing a show but I will be nice to hear your voice...bye honey your father and I love you"_

Inaome put her phone back in her pocket "I'm going to go back to the arena to get Neil and mines stuff" she went to stand up but was stopped by Kasumi

"No, I'll go do it you need to stay here with Jada and Neil" she gave that 'just-incase-something-happens' look.

Inaome nodded and watched Kasumi clean off her plate into the garbage then wave a good bye to them as she left. The two girls stayed silent after a while till Jada spoke in a low tone "So what do you think?"

"Hmm?" Inaome looked at the oldest Williams sister

"Do you think..." Jada took a breath "Do you think he's going to die?"

Inaome sighed and ran her hand through her hair "I really am not sure...Your brother is strong and he will fight to stay with us" she looked right into Jada's eyes that reminded her of Neil

"I hope so..." the other girl said finishing up the rest of her eggs and putting her tray on the counter above the garbage just like Kasumi did.

A long while after Jada and Inaome sat in their room waiting for any information about Neil. Dr. Cook entered the room looking tired and worn down "Neil made it through the surgery"

Both girls let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding "How is he" Jada said

Dr. Cook pulled up a chair between the two beds "He's stable but we are still going to monitor him just in case. One of his lungs collapsed, His stomach and kidneys were very badly bruised, there was no spinal damage which is a plus, Neil's liver had split down the center and that's where the internal bleeding was coming from." The doctor took a breath "We don't know if he's going to have any brain damage until he wakes up but their has been no signs of anything really sticking out in that area. Both his legs are broken as well is his left hand and arm as I told you before. His ribs had to be re-attached so he won't be able to move for at least three weeks."

Both girls thanked the doctor as he left after saying he would tell them when Neil woke up. Now it was just a waiting game to see if he would fully recover from this entirely...or maybe some things would go wrong...you never know with these type of things...

**

* * *

Lee: **okay, okay I know I'm so over due but I have an explanation 

**Inaome: **really...this will be interesting

**Lee: **well between the computer problems, family problems, Christmas, my and my friends birthday, homework, trying to find a job...still...

**Kasumi: **watching movies, and playing video games, hanging out with friends and messing around with you guitar

**Lee: **HEY! 'Guitar Hero' is not a game...it's a challenging mind sport!!!

**Neil: **yeah if you're 'special'

**Lee:** Neil, so help me I will kill you off

**Neil: **you wouldn't...

**Lee: **oh but I could...

**Neil: **evil little bitc-

**Inaome: **so who's the winner of the contest?

**Lee: **well since **Frog Lady** was the only one. YOU WIN **FROG LADY**!!!!! YAY!!

**Frog lady:** what do I win...exactly...

**Lee: **umm...ah...a part in the story...?

**Frog lady: **ALRIGHT!!!

**Everybody:** New chapter coming soon...Featuring **Frog Lady**...wow now this feel like a rap video...

**Neil: **I said a hip-hop-hibby to the hip, hip-hop and you don't stop the boogy

**Lee: **please stop my ears a bleeding...unlike that song in this chapter 'Bubbly' by Colbie Caillat

**Everybody: **good song, good song


	10. Let's watch a movie!

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter ten: **Let's watch a movie!

Almost four weeks after Neil hd been let out of the ICU the William's sisters had all been sitting on Neil's bed giggling and having tickle fights with one another...save for Neil who wasn't aloud to move all that much. The surgery went great after he was hurt and everything had been going smoothly. His cast on his legs had been signed by everyone and anyone that made contact with the young ranch hand. Inaome had signed his left leg as big as she could without going over anyone else signature and had drawn a big horse with the words 'Get better Farmer Boy cause I'm not doing your share of work' and every time he looked at it he could help but laugh a little bit. Neil's hair had been messed up for the last few weeks, his face had fading bruises on it (even the one on his nose he had gotten a few week ago had disappeared) and yet he looked like they had never been in the accident just by how he talked and the way he just glowed some days. Inaome hadn't left the hospital since they had gotten there, Kasumi brought everything she needed clothes, shampoo and soap, and occasionally some real home cooking. Tomorrow was the day Neil was supposed to go home and what a happy day it would be after being stuck in the dismal hospital for almost a month. The only things that hadn't fully healed were his legs, left arm and hand but everything else had healed without much of a hassle at all. His lung was the worst though seeing is that he needed to do breathing exercises that hurt at first with his ribs and all but after a while he had fully recovered with lung in tacked. Jada smiled as she sat with Lacey in her lap. Ashlin and Jennifer stood near the door laughing at little inside jokes that the two sixteen year olds had. Jamie, Sam and baby Eva sat around Neil on his bed giggling and playing rock-paper-scissors happily as Eva won every round. Just as the girls had started another tickle fight Inaome walked in after taking a shower. Her hair was still wet but you could let she had brushed through it "Come on guys visiting time is over" Inaome announced

A lot of groans and a few words that should have been spoken filled the small room as they filled out. Jada gave Inaome a hug as she left with Eva in her arms "See you tomorrow" Inaome smiled as she left the room.

The doctors had let Jada, Inaome and Kasumi stay at the hospital but Jada had to take care of the other kids and Kasumi had to keep on top of the ranch work and Souta's wife who was due very soon, so Inaome had stayed at the hospital with Neil. "Looks like your going to have a lot of work once you get home" Inaome laughed as she dragged her hand over Neil's second place trophy Kasumi had brought the day after his surgery.

"Yeah" he smiled as Inaome sat down on the bed beside him.

He could feel small wet droplets fall off on Inaome's hair fall onto his arm, it cooled his skin. Inaome giggled and shook her head more spraying the extra water all over his face. "Hey come on now that's not funny" Neil shielded his face with his good hand.

"Oh but it was" she smiled as he wiped the water off with his blanket "And well someone is also having a bad hair day"

Neil ran and hand over his head to try and flatten down his messy hair but only a few seconds after it just fluffed back up into a huge mess as if it had never been touched. Inaome laughed loudly and picked up a small brush in the washroom "sit up" she said to him

"Why?" he said puzzled if she was going to either molest him or torture him with a hair brush

"I'm not going to molest you" whoa...mind-reader! "I'm going to fix your hair"

"Fine" he signed not used to having someone brush his hair other than himself

He slowly leaned forward gritting his teeth. Inaome quickly slipped behind him and sat so he could lean back onto her for less pain. Neil felt the bristles brush against his scalp and actually it felt good "when was the last time you brushed this thing?" Inaome laughed

"Well since I'm not aloud in water...about...four weeks"

"EWW!!" Inaome yelled trying to pry herself away from him

Neil leaned back more putting pinning her between him and the bed "No you finish what you started"

Inaome stopped struggling and sighed "You know I'm never going to touch your hair again" she put the brush through it once more pulling out a few tangles

"Oh you love it" he waited till she let the brush fall from his hair then rubbed his head in her face

Inaome squealed and pushed his head away "That's gross don't do that!"

Neil chuckled and let her finish feeling his eyes become heavier and heavier and soon he closed his green-yellow eyes and softly breathed as he slept. Looking down Inaome smiled at his peaceful face as he slept, his head on her stomach with his newly brushed -yet very unclean- hair. Her legs on either side of him made her feel comfortable as she ran her hand through is hair in her half asleep daze defiantly forgetting how nasty it was. Inaome closed her golden eyes before she herd the nurse come in and place Neil's dinner on the table beside them. Slowly the girl fell asleep not even getting anything ready for her friends departure from the hospital tomorrow...just fell asleep.

Small giggles awoke Inaome from her sleep and once Inaome slowly opened her eyes three pairs of small eyes stared at her "G'morning sleepy head" Jamie giggled

Inaome yawned and looked around the room "morning...what time is it?"

Ashlin who was sitting on the opposite side of the room looked at her wrist watch "around eleven"

"Oh crap" Inaome jumped up "I forgot to get Neil's things ready!"

Just as she was searching for the duffle bag, Jada wheeling in a smiling Neil spoke "Good morning sleeping head" Neil laughed seeing Inaome up out of bed and ripping through the closet.

"Hey that's what I said" Jamie smiled as she slid off the bed and stood beside Jada

Once Inaome stopped she realized that her hair was all messed up and the back of her shirt was all wet from last night "When did you get up?" she asked running her fingers through her hair to try and make it look a little presentable

"About...ohhh...say...an hour ago but we left you here to sleep" he chuckled "Well hurry up and get ready cause the bus is leavin' and we ain't stopping for slow-pokes right guys?" he laughed as the girls burst out in 'yeah's and hurry up's.

Inaome rolled her eyes she was going to be stuck with him for a few months...oh god no!

A month had moved so quickly for the family. Neil had gotten his arm, hand and one leg cast off and was doing physical

therapy with some of the hospital workers. Neil had temporally moved into the Higurashi shrine since the older ones where afraid he would hurt himself around the little ones. Switching rooms was easy, it was the finding every piece of Inaome's clothing under everything was the hard part. In the short amount of time she was there, Inaome had managed to make her floor her new dresser. EVERYTHING, was spread out over the floor. "This sucks I can't even get the orange note" Neil sighed as he sat on the couch

"Oh come on your getting it, plus the doctor said it was good for your hand" Inaome plopped down beside him "Now let's go you pick the next one"

'Guitar Hero 3' had been the only entertainment for the past week. Doctors at the hospital said they had started using it for patience doing PT with their hands. It's hard to say but Neil was kinda horrible at it and Inaone had quickly picked it up as if it was second nature to her. "Fine...let's do..." he searched the song list "hmm...Through the Fire and Flames"

"Are you sure...It's kinda the hardest song in the game" Inaome warned

Neil looked over at her "maybe we won't do that yet...how about...Sabotage"

"Alright" she turned the song on.

Now it might have been that they had both picked 'Expert' level, or that the song was just hard but half way through the song, right before the solo, A lighting bolt of pain shot up through Neil's hand and made it cease up in pain. He hissed in pain and let go of the guitar letting it slide off his lap and hit the ground. Inaome instantly figured out what was wrong and slowly grabbed his hand and massaged it. His face twisted in pain them melted back as soon as Inaome had massaged it after a while. "Thanks" he whispered his hand still in both of hers

She smiled "your welcome" then clicked off the game "I think that enough for the day"

"yeah" he found it hard to breath with his hand still in hers "Let's watch a movie"

"Okay" she slid off the couch letting go of Neil and popping in one of the movies on top of the TV.

He laughed when he saw the opening credits "I love this movie, How did you know Ina!?" he said in a girl voice

"Well you know I'm physic right" she laughed sitting down beside him "and I know what your thinking"

He chuckled thinking _'only if you knew' _then saying "Okay try me"

"you're thinking of shutting up so we can watch the movie" she laughed and stood "and while the ten minuet starting scene is happening I'm going to make popcorn"

"Wow right now the penny" he smiled and watched her walk into the kitchen

"Who says that anymore!" she popped the popcorn bag into the microwave

The movie started "apparently me"

"Oh shut up and watch the movie" she leaned on the counter.

A few months ago she would have shown of her cleavage to anyone who would look but since her stay at the ranch her wardrobe changed from high fashion semi-skank, to tank tops, jeans, t-shirt, and sometimes baggy hoddies. This night was one of the warmest, weird for being the middle of October. Dawning a black tank top and a pair of gray sweat pants she made her way back with a bowl of hot popcorn she sat back down beside Neil. His leg had been propped up with the foot stool and a few pillows "how's your leg doing?"

"Its itchy!" he gowned

she giggled and patted his chest "well go get you a flexible ruler tomorrow, it's like the best thing ever to get in there"

"how do you know?" he questioned

"when I was like...seven I decided that my bed became a trampoline and broke my arm when I fell off" she crunched on a piece of popcorn "now shhh I want to watch this"

Kasumi had gone over to the William's ranch to take help with the small kids, and had left Inaone and Neil alone. Neil slowly picked pieces out of the bowl and he watched the movie. The woman in the movie hid in the back room of her house as the killer guy chopped down her door with an axe. Inaome grabbed onto Neil's arm like it was just a reaction to the movie. Almost mesmerize by the movie he didn't even realize that the kitchen door had opened and someone...or something had moved silently into their area. The shadow sneaked behind the couch and as the girl in the movie was just about to get caught, the shadow jumped up and shrieked loudly. The two on the couch jumped and grabbed each other for safety, letting the popcorn fly out of the bowl and land all around them, even on the shadow. Neil's soon realized who it was "Jada you loser! What was that!?"

Jada broke out in laughter and almost collapsed on the floor "Oh my god you should have seen your faces. You where like AHHH and she was like OH SHIT!!!! HAHAHAHA that was hilarious"

Inaome let out the breath she had been holding and tossed some popcorn at her "that wasn't funny I almost peed myself"

The siblings looked at each other and both in unison laughed "ewwww"

"Oh shut up" Inaome got off the couch

Jada smiled "I just came over here to give you some supper, Kasumi sent it over since she wouldn't be back till tomorrow and both of you are unless cooks"

"Am not" Neil pouted like a child

A large plastic container sat on the counter, the clear walls of the container fogged over from the hot food inside. They all had a small conversation before Jada left and Neil and Inaone ate the food. The two didn't bother to finish the movie just went into their separate rooms and tired to fall asleep. Inaome laid in her bed staring up at the white ceiling unable to give into rest. She sat up, sighed then pulled the blankets off her. She tip-toed into across the hall and pushed the door open "Neil?" she whispered "are you awake?"

A few seconds of silence was shared in the darkness then a whisper came back "yeah"

she padded over to his bed and sat on the edge "Did I wake you?"

"No I just can't sleep" He scratched his head in the darkness

The only light that entered the room was the moonlight through the window "Me either"

"My hand hurts too" he chuckled "to much guitar hero is bad for you"

"now whoever said that?" she pulled his hand into hers and slowly massaged it "I think you just don't like me winning"

He laughed "Once I can play a full song I will be you"

"Big words from someone who get scared from his little sister" she giggled

"Hey you where scared to" he defended

Inaome dropped his hand "whatever"

Neil whimpered "don't stop it make it not hurt"

She picked up his hand again "you sound like a little kid"

"yeah a little kid that could beat you at guitar hero" he laughed

"Not this again" she yawned and laid down beside him still massaging his hand

About an hour later the two where half asleep and Inaome had snuggled up to Neil and had dropped his hand unknowingly on her waist. If anyone had walked in that would probably be embarrassing...little did they know Kasumi didn't stay the night at the William's ranch

**

* * *

Lee: **okay so its been a while BUT I have been under a lot a pressure with the end of the semester its been hectic 

**Neil: **yeah three projects, a cheat sheet to do and a math exam that's a lot

**Lee: **finally someone who understands, and that math exam was brutal and everyone know how much I hate math

**Everyone: **yeah she HATES math

**Lee: **yup but not it's all over. No one math till next year...how am I going to beat 12th grade math?

**Inaome: **I could do it

**Lee: **yeah but...you're a fictional character I could make you do anything...ANYTHING!!!

**Neil: **I don't like where this is going...

**Everyone:** Next chapter coming soon...hopefully


	11. flight 143 to New York is now boarding

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter Eleven: **"flight 143 to New York is now boarding"

Neil smiled as Inaome snuggled deeper into his chest still asleep like she had been hours before. Unlike Inaome, Neil had woken up only minuets ago and had never moved from the position they were in. His legs had intertwined with hers, his arm around her waist, her head resting just below his neck. It had been the moment he had wanted for so long. Since he had seen that beautiful face of his best friend and co-worker, since he fell in love with her. Felling her shift Neil was brought down from his train of though and smiled once more down at the girl. He ran a hand through her silver streaked hair letting himself play with the dark ends. Inaome moaned in her sleep nudging him to do it again. Unable to deny her, he did it again only to have her moan louder and push up against him. Inwardly a parade was going off in his mind "Ina you awake?" he whispered

"No, Kasumi five more minuets..." she swatted at the voice and rolled over

With her back facing him he wrapped his arm around her waist once again and pulled her close. He could feel the soft skin of her stomach since her shirt had rode up only a little. If anyone had walked in they probably would have yelled at them and told them they were kids...but they weren't kids. Both of them pretty much ran the whole ranch and he could say that any kid could or would do that. Neil ran his hand up to her ribs then kissed the back of her neck "Ina" he whispered, here it was, he was going to say it...say that he loved her.

"What..." she rolled back to face him their noes touched once she did but she was still comfortable in her position

Without warning Neil pressed his lips softly against hers, like if he hadn't done it he would explode. Inaome was shocked by his actions but soon melted against him and his soft but firm lips. They both pulled away "I'm sor-" but before he could apologize her lips crashed onto his and she circled her arms around his neck.

Once she pulled away "you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that" she breathed out in a low whisper

He smiled and pushed his forehead against hers "wanna bet?" he whispered then kissed her once more this time with more passion and intensity.

Inaome smiled into the kiss and rolled over so she was straddling his waist mindful of his still casted leg. Neil ran his hands up and down her sides gaining a small stutter and shiver from her. "Ina" he whispered felling her run her hands down his chest "I..."

"What the HELL are you doing!"

"Kasumi" Inaome bolted straight up "T-this isn't what it looks like"

Kasumi fumed as she stormed down the hall leaving a long trail on curse words behind her. Inaome looked down at Neil who was petrified of what Kasumi would do if they didn't follow after the old woman. He pictured Kasumi running in with a chainsaw and sawing off his balls. Inaome quickly ran after Kasumi leaving Neil to grab his crutches for himself "Kasumi I know what your thinking but it really wasn't what it looked like"

"Right and you were just giving him CPR right, how could you even thing about that when we brought you here to get you away from it!" Kasumi yelled "The first boy you meet out here and you sleep with him"

"I didn't even sleep with him!" Inaome yelled back when Neil entered the room "And plus who do you care who I sleep with it's not like you're my mother!"

"Thank God for that" Kasumi yelled without even thinking "My daughter had to bring you out here cause she could deal with you, and she has gone to enough to deal with"

Inaome felt tears in her eyes "well fuck you grandma!" she ran back down the hall brushing past Neil

"You, you knew why we brought her out her and you go and try and sleep with her" Kasumi yelled nearing him as if he were ten years old again "You, are to never see Inaome again. If your family didn't depend on you having this job you would be fired!"

Neil slumped into his crutches and turned back down the fall felling as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest and spit on, like his or Inaome's feeling didn't matter. As soon as he got within a meter of his bed room he felt the cold night draft against his bare shins. He knew she was gone...right out the window he had snuck her out of when he took ger riding. He knew where she was going because he had figured it out months ago...

"_Flight 143 to New York City is boarding now, please have your boarding passes and all carry on luggage ready_" the speaker system blared out as Inaome gathered her backpack and boarding pass.

She showed the woman at the gate and followed the long hallway into the plane. The air was stale and she regretted buying a lower classed flight, but she needed the money for a taxi once she got home. She pushed back the tears in her golden eyes as she passed many different people. Women with screaming children, struggling business men on their phones, nervous sweaty men fearing the oncoming flight. She was relieved to find that she had a seat in the back with no one beside her, It would make the long fight home easier, if it was easy at all. The plane slowly rolled forward and soon was in the air, Inaome had tried to sleep but every time she closed her eyes imaged of her and Neil ran before her eyes like movies. She knew that running away was the most childish thing she could do but if Kasumi was going to treat her like a child then she was going to I've that old witch a child.

The flight was long and exhausting and hours had passed since the flight landed. She was to afraid to face the paparazzi who were sure to be waiting outside for the stars daughter. She took a breath and walked towards the exit knowing of a few flashes that had gone off before the doors even opened. A mob was waiting for her and she had to push her way though the pack of photographers and gossip reporters that flashed their lenses like bullets. She hailed a Taxi and they rushed off into the New York traffic, some paparazzi tried to follow her but were soon lost in the jungle of yellow cabs and bike messengers. The ride was horrifying as she was jerked every which way in dangerous driving maneuvers through the streets.

Once they stopped in front of her families apartment building she paid the driver and pushed her way past even more photographers and entered the building. Everything was different, it wasn't quiet like the country was it was hectic and painful. Inaome jammed her finger into the penthouse bottom and felt the elevator climb the tall building. The chime of the elevator bell signaled that the doors had opened. She took off her shoes before stepping into the apartment and looked around, empty, dark, nothing seemed like it was before. The soft hardwood floors now felt like sandpaper under her feel. The colours around her were bleed out and dull. For the first time since she left the ranch Inaome fell to her knees and cried. The tears stained her cheeks...she was home...but home didn't feel like home at all.

Two months had passed since Inaome had ran away and everything felt like it had spiraled out of control in Neil's life. Everything changed for the worse. The William's sibling had lost their mother due to the illness she had been fighting over the last few years. Everyone had shown to the funeral only a few short days ago, even Neil's step father who had gotten into a fight with him and had punched Neil in the face leaving a long cut along the left side of his forehead and temple, with a death threat to match. He had also fallen into a deep depression and hardly talked to anyone anymore. All he did was work at the farm and come home and sleep, day after day. It felt like their was a dark storm cloud over his world all the time...figuratively and literally. They had been having the worst snow storm in Calgary history for the past four days and it wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

Neil laid in his bed staring out his window, watching the heavy snow flakes build up on his window sill, he didn't care though, it didn't matter...nothing mattered anymore to him. Along with everything that had gone on he missed Inaome so much. He hadn't just lost help on the ranch, but also his best friend and someone who he loved...loves more than anything...but she wasn't coming back and he didn't have the money to go to New York to see her, he was busy paying off funeral bills and everything else. He sighed and rolled away from the window. A soft knock filled the room "Neil..." Jada spoke "you awake?"

"Yeah" he said in a low tone

"Did I wake you?" she crossed the room and sat at the edge of his bed

"No" he didn't move even to look at his sister

Jada sighed "Neil...I know you haven't had it easy with everything"

Neil rolled his eyes and listened "but everyone is concerned about you, I mean all you do it work and sleep you hardly ever talk to anyone anymore. Mom wouldn't want this"

"How the hell would you know what mom wants she's dead" Neil sat up

"I know she wouldn't want you walking around feeling sorry for yourself, I wasn't your fault that she died..."

He shook his head "I don't know what to do Jada, I don't know what I'll do without her" he pushed back tears

"You do have her, look at any of your sisters, they all look just like her, you look like her" Jada said "I came here to give you this" she pulled out an envelope from her pajama pants "an early Christmas present from all of us"

Neil took the envelope an opened it "tickets...To New York" he looked up at her wide eyes and all

"And we reserved a hotel room for you...oh and your flight leaves tonight...in about...hmm an hour. so get ready!" she smiled getting the reaction she was hoping

Neil jumped up and pulled on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown hoodie he had zipped up in the front. He kissed her forehead "you are the best sister ever" he picked up her army green worn hat and raced down the stairs

"There's a packed bag for you on the table" she yelled

She herd the door open then slam shut before the rest of the William's sisters appeared at the door "He took it"

they all cheered in joy after those words came out...they owed it to their favorite brother...their only brother

Inaome laid lazing on her bed clad in her favorite hip hugging jeans and black t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back letting her bangs drape across her forehead. Her blew at them and watch them fly up with her breath then back down when she lost air. She had tried to keep herself busy over the last two months, so busy that she hardly had time to think and that's how she liked it, she didn't want to think at all, not about that night, Kasumi or even Neil. She had even started a band to keep her mind off of him. In her solitude Inaome had gotten her Inuyasha to teach her guitar and she had picked it up so fast that she could almost play as well as her father. She hardly went out anymore, only to accompany her parents to benefit dinners, or small shows to play guitar in. She didn't even go to the birth of her new cousin Michael Higurashi, when Souta had invited them down to the ranch. Kagome and Inuyasha has gotten the whole story from their daughter and let her stay at the apartment instead of sending her back like they would have if she hadn't told them what had happened. Although it was two weeks before Christmas Inaome had done none of her shopping and was procrastinating as usual like she had done every year before. A loud ringing shot from her cell phone beside her, she looked at the caller id "Hey Dean" she answered

"_guess what!!!" _Dean the bass player of her band was hysteric

Inaome pulled the phone away from her ear "well if you wait for my ears to stop bleeding then tell me"

The other line a few voice on the end, probably Dean's brother Adam -also the drummer- and him were fighting over the phone _"Edward talked to some guy at 'The Music spot' club and we got a gig!" _Dean yelled again

"WHAT!!!" Inaome screamed, she inwardly thanked the bands lead guitarist Edward "When is it?!"

"_Tomorrow night at nine" _

"Okay well be better practice so meet me at the studio, Edward will probably be there already the guy plays 24/7" Inaome laughed lightly as she said her good-byes.

Although she was happy that she was starting to make a name for herself without her parents help or money she was crushed that she couldn't share it with Neil...god she missed him so much. After hanging up the phone she tossed it on her bed, packed up her guitar, ran a brush through her hair, grabbed her jacket and left. The city had be abnormally cold and the news had warned cars to stay off the slippery roads in fear for black ice and other winter hazards. She shook as she stopped into her favorite café just two blocks away from Edward's parent's studio and ordered her usual Iced Strawberry Smoothie and big chocolate chip cookie. After almost getting crushed by a taxi that had hit a patch of ice Inaome climbed the long flight of stares to the small studio. The guys had already arrived and were tunning up to practice their set for tomorrow night "hey guys sorry I'm late I almost got hit by a taxi, you know winter has to be the most dangerous season off all" she laughed lighted as she peeled off her jacket

Dean spoke up after playing a riff with his long black, white with a little green bass guitar "I don't know what about all the heat stokes, car crashes, and murders in the summer"

"I don't know" Adam said from behind his drum set

"Anyways thank Edward for getting that gig" Inaome thanked as she pulled her acoustic guitar out of the case

Edward smiled his signature smiled and ran has hand through his jet black shaggy cut hair before wrapping an arm around Inaome's shoulders "No problem, it was all for you"

She shrugged off his arm and stood behind her microphone. It was true that Edward has a crush on Inaome but every time he to steps towards her she would always take four steps back. She knew he was a good guy and was a great lead guitar player, one of the best but she wasn't interested. "Let's do this guys" she smiled as Adam clicked his sticks and counted.

They were going to practice hard...she needed to think about the music...and not Neil.

* * *

**Lee: **Omg I wrote like three chapters in a row and will be posting one every week

**Inaome: **why don't you just post them now?

**Lee: **Because one so I have more time to write the other ones, Two cause I'm awesome

**Neil: **that's not a reason

**Lee: **Yeah it is! cause I made it a reason, anyways yeah

**Everyone: **Next chapter coming soon...


	12. One Way Street

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter twelve: **One Way Street

The hotel that his sisters had reserved for him was huge, it had a big screen TV, a huge shower with two shower heads, a king sized bed, and the best view of New York you could ever see...not to mention free room service. He knew that no one would be swimming in the pool at 3 am so he changed into some swimming shorts his sisters had packed him. He made his way down to the elevator and pushed the 'P' button...'P' for pool. The doors closed and a computerized voice spoke "Going down"

Neil jumped and soon realized it was the elevator that was talking to him. As soon as the doors opened he could smell the chlorine from the pool water and he followed the sent to see an Olympic sized pool, and empty...completely empty. He pulled off his black shirt and running shoes and dove into the pool letting the heated water relax is tired body. He decided that he could do a few laps before he would go to bed and find Inaome in the morning. His arms carried him through the water from end to end. It was easy for him to do a few laps since he had been working on the ranch for years he had build up enough muscle to look in shape but not huge like those body builder guys. He had defined eight-pack abs and amazing arms from picking up bails of hay almost every time he worked. He quickly realized that he didn't know what to say to Inaome when he found her, he didn't even know where to start looking. A few more laps later he stopped at one side and panted his lungs no used to hold air that long. He never really went swimming all that much but when he did he would push himself so much that once he blacked out from holding his breath to long. He pulled himself out of the pool and dried off as much as he could, the cut along his forehead and temple burned from the chemicals in the pool. After taking the elevator up to the floor where his room was he changed clothes and laid in the softness of the king sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheet felt good against his tanned skin, he could get used to this. Before he even knew it he had fallen asleep dreaming of all the different ways he would find Inaome.

Morning came to soon for Neil for once he would have loved to sleep in. His dreams were filled of the girl he loved most of all. He rolled over a groan at the loud telephone that rung by his bed "Hello" he answer groaning

"Hello Mr. William's sir" a clean cut voice spoke "this is your wake up call, your sister said this would be the time you would want to be awoken"

"Okay thank you" he slammed the phone down, he mentally noted to wake his sister up early for the next month and a half.

After shaving of his light stubble on his chin, brushing his teeth and hair all in the shower might I add he dressed in a pair of jeans, white three-quarter sleeve waffle shirt -his signature shirt-, a black zip up hoodie and a denim jacket that the girls had packed him he seemed like he looked better than ever...if that was possible. He also pulled out a brown beanie hat and ran down to face the cold winds of New York city. Stopping at the front desk he spoke to what he guessed was the man that had called him only an hour early "Hey, umm do you know where I could find Inaome Higurashi"

The man laughed like he had just told him a joke, was that what they treated all their guest like? Laughed in their faces when they ask a question "I could but the security in her apartment building is impossible you have to be the Higurashi family itself to get into the elevator"

Neil sighed "Is there anyway I could find her somewhere else?"

The man leaned forward "between you and me the girl has changed, she hardly goes out according to the tabloids. The only way you would see her is if you go to her parents show in Chicago next month or get to one of those fancy dinners that the high and mighty go to. I herd she left to some rehab center a few months ago up in Canada and ever since she came back to doesn't go partying"

Neil smiled and patted the guys shoulder "thanks man" then left the hotel in search of Inaome.

Hours went by and everyone he had asked didn't know where to find her they just said something about a rock show in some club on the other side of the city. He had even gone straight to her parent apartment only to have the guards laugh in his face and tell him to move along. Deciding to take a long needed break he sat down at a small café ordering a hot chocolate, the girl behind the counter who served him had quickly sat beside him "I herd you asking around about Inaome Higurashi"

Neil looked at her like she had four heads "what..."

"So I'm not supposed to tell people about the celebrities that come in here, I could get so fired for telling you this but she usually comes in here once or twice a day depending on her bands schedule" the black haired girl shifted her eyes a little

"band...what band?" he whispered

"I've been a fan of her band, One Way Street, for a while" she took a breath "they practice a few blocks down"

"Do you think she'll be there?" he asked

"No" The black haired girl looked around "But...One Way Street has a show tonight"

Neil sighed a sigh of relief "Where?"

"I really don't know my friend was talking me but I'm sure their will be posters up around where they would play...just look for the posters" The black haired girl gasped as what seemed like her boss walked out from the back room "sorry gotta"

"thanks..."

"May" the girl smiled as she took her post by the counter as her boss walked by

Neil smiled to himself, collected his hot chocolate and headed for the door. As soon as he felt the crisp winter chill on his face he looked down to see a rack of News Papers and tabloids. One title on the News Paper read 'Young Star cleaning up her act' and a picture of Inaome with a guitar case in her hand looked to be fleeing from a group of photographers. As much as Neil knew about Tabloid was that they truly bend the truth and the headline read 'Little Higurashi back from trip...Rehab maybe?.'

Neil felt an anger build up in him and really felt like ripping the trashy paper into shreds, Did she have to deal with this on a daily basis, probably since her parents were the most famous people in what he thought was the world. After finishing his hot drink he tossed the empty cup into a trash can inside of a small record store and before he has even left he saw a small yellow paper in the window reading "TEERTS YAW ENO" and without even hesitating he ran outside and was faced with the greatest three words he had ever seen. A poster for 'One Way Street's' Show tonight at 'The Music Spot.' Neil literally did a little dance but suddenly stopped when he realized that random people on the street had been staring and some laughing at him.

Running back to the hotel was nothing compared to running from one side of the ranch to the other just to get silly little things like his gloves or a wench but anyways. He ran past the man he had talked to earlier that day, shot up the elevator and got to his room is record time. It had been a while since Neil needed to figure out his way around a city and after getting lost two dozen times he realized that he didn't have to much time to get ready to see Inaone's band. He ran a brush through his matted hair, brushed his teeth -had to be minty fresh- and grabbed some cash for a cab. He picked up a small box he had brought with him and had really wanted to give it to her when he found her again.

Hailing a cab was easy it was keeping his lunch down that was hard. But once he had gotten to his destination his eyes widen to the point he felt his eye balls could fall out. A line extending around the entire block had been standing their, all of them wanted to get in just to see One Way Street. He sighed loudly and look his spot in line thinking he would never see Inaome if the line didn't disappear before their set. Now Neil hadn't been the law breaking kind of guy, he hadn't even butted anyone in like when he was in grade school. After watching a few people go in he figured that if he could get behind the bouncer unseen he could get into the club. And as soon as the large bodied bouncer pulled the velvet rope up for a crowd he pulled his hood over his head and slipped into the middle and followed into the dark room. The Music Spot had been one of the biggest live music clubs in New York city and many bands had been discovered their, but being a small town boy Neil hadn't known any of this, not even that you have to have a wrist band to enter, it was like a ticket in with free drinks. He stood in the crowd beside the stage wanting to surprise Inaome when she started her set. That's when it hit him, tall, big men had been coming around to everyone checking if they had those bright yellow bracelets. He panicked when he say one of the big guys toss a poor teenager over his shoulder and walking to the back door then tossed the poor sap out like a drag doll and all because he had snuck in. Neil ducked down in the crowd and without thinking he found a door, pulled it open and hid himself inside. _'God that was close, wonder where I am anyways' _he though as he stood up in the dark room.

It was so dark that he couldn't see his hands that were stretched out in front of him as he walked forward. He found some stares and soon a light. Racing up them he tipped over his own feet taking out a few items in his way, a guitar, some sound equipment, maybe a prop or two. He pushed himself up and dusted himself up "Whoa man who are you" a surfer-like accent hit Neil's ears

He quickly made up a lie "I'm the new sound guy...umm...from Canada"

"Explains the weird accent" the surfer guy laughed "Well we need you to patch up the guitars and mic the drum kit for the show...you got like till...three minuets"

A bead of sweat rolled down Neil's face and he quickly whipped it off before it hit his clothes, so much for being minty fresh. Grabbing a few chords and such that he through were right and a microphone that he had knocked over he ran onto the stage and plugged them into an amp in one corner and pushed the microphone into a stand by the drum kit. _'I can do this...I watched music videos...now where do I put this black chord thing-a-ma-gig?' _he though as he pushed it into the back of the microphone.

The surfer guy that had found him spoke from the side of the stage "great work man" he smiled "now intro them so we can go home"

"What...intro...I-I don't know..." Neil shuddered

"Just say the band name man, they come out and do the rest" the surfer man said

"Oh" Neil walked up to the microphone and tapped on it "uh check one, two, check, one two...umm well you came to see them and here they are One Way Street!" he yelled thinking about the music videos he had seen in the past

Behind stage Inaome and the band were crowded together like they did every time they had a show "Okay guys this is our first big show" Edward said

"yeah thanks no pressure right" Inaome rolled her eyes making sure for the fortieth time that her acoustic guitar was in tune

"We just gotta do it like were practicing" Edward said once more

"Without the mess ups" Inaome was nervous and it showed, she would get shaky, then a little OCD with her guitar tunning and then start getting sarcastic

Edward sighed "lets just go their announcing us soon"

the four nodded and walked up behind the stage. Inaome tugged at her white fitted t-shirt and black pin stripe vest that only reached her waist. She had straightened her hair and wore a black fedora to top off her sixties look, only with her black jeans and white belt did it throw a little bit of punk into it. She sighed loudly and felt an arm around her, obviously Edwards "Trust me were going to do great, just like every other time" and with that he placed a kiss on the side of her face.

She shivered and not in a good way "yeah" she said quietly and shrugged Edward's arm off just like every other time.

A voice hit her ears like a thousand knives "_uh check one, two, check, one two...umm well you came to see them and here they are One Way Street!_" she knew that voice and had longed for it...it was Neil.

She ran up to the stage but once she got their the voice was gone, he was gone. She looked around only to see black figures hidden in the curtains. Once she cleared her throat she spoke into the microphone "hey guys" the crowd went wild "If you don't know...we are One Way Street and we are going to have a party tonight! If you know how to dance then dance, if you don't know how then by the end of this four minuets your going to be a pro!"

Adam clicked his sticks loudly and counted before Edward started the song with Inaome and Dean following. She sung loudly into microphone. If Neil was here then she would let him know...

* * *

**Lee: **So anywho I love what this story is turning into

**Inaome:** Me too

**Lee:** Well a few weeks back I was seriously thinking about dropping this whole story cause I wasn't getting as big of response as the Pre-Quel

**Neil:** Well I love this one

**Lee:** cause your acctually in this one, OH note Souta and Hitomi will be in soon

**Souta:** cool cause I have been MIA so have Kagome and Inuyasha

**Kagome:** WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

**Lee:** MIA...It means Missing In Action

**Kagome:** oh...okay (smiles!)

**Inuyasha:** my god this girl has so many mood swings

**Kagome:** Excuse me Mr. I want ramen one second then to get out of the house the next

**Inuyasha:** wow that was a mouth full

**Miroku:** (holds back perverted comment) ...

**Sango:** wow I have trained him over the years

**Miroku:** (let's comment go) Yeah and so is Inuyasha

**Everyone:** OH...MY...GOD!!!!!!! that is super Gay

**Miroku:** OH SHIT!!!!!!!

**Kagome:** I...am...going...to...kill...you

**Miroku:** (runs away screaming like a little girl)

**Lee:** well yeah next chapter coming soon since I have it typed up it's just that I'm putting one up every week now so I have time to write the next chapter, and plus I have a huge number of things going on...

**Kagome:** (pulls out Lee's 'TO DO' list) Write bow strokes in her strings class music -for cellos-, Learn music from strings class, get ready for MusicFest in 3 days, start learning music for MusicFest, write and finish some chapters of my other stories, Finish music video for communications class, learn "DITF"s songs for our up coming gig, fundraise money for Vienna trip next year -P.S if everyone sent me a dollar I could pay for it-...yeah thats a lot

**Lee:** you forget that my scales tests, theory test, and also start looking into College and other stuff like that...yeah...a lot

**Inuyasha:** (gives dollar to Lee) heres to start your trip

**Lee:** Oooooooooooooo a dollar...thanks Inu!

**Everybody:** Next chapter coming soon...if Lee doesn't over work herself

**Lee:** (looks on internet) HOLY SHIT HUMBER COLLEGE HAS A COMEDY WRITING PROGRAM...FUCKING RIGHT...deffinatly auditioning for that next year! What do you guys think?!


	13. After the party it’s the hotel lobby

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...but then again I do own Neil...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter Thirteen: **After the party it's the hotel lobby

Neil watched, no not watched he stared at her as if she would disappear if he blinked. He didn't know she could play guitar, maybe she learned when she came back to New York. It never ceased to amaze him how much someone could learn in a short amount of time. After gawking for a good twenty minuets he realized he had to make a plan to see her once she was finished the bands songs. The box in his jacket pocket felt so heavy when he was trying to figure out what to do, would he just run up to her? Find where the band was going after the show? Pull her back stage? So many options and he didn't have that much time. The third song had finished and the surfer guy who was standing on the other side of the stage was bopping his head with the song, Neil smiled knowing that Inaome had found something do keep her happy when she ran away. Wait, if she was happy there on that stage then had she forgotten about that had gone on, had she moved on? He felt yet another bead of sweat roll down his face. Maybe coming back would just jumble up feeling that she wouldn't want. She hadn't come back to the ranch, not even when Souta gained a son. Not even one call. Maybe it was a mistake coming here, but if he didn't even try they he would be stuck wondering what would happen. "Man?" the surfer's voice brought him back "we need you to change the guitars, Ed broke a string...go!"

Neil looked around and grabbed the first guitar he could find, a white and silver flying V guitar sitting up against the wall. He ran out into the stage during the intermission "Hey Ed" he called out

"Took you long enough" the guitarist said grabbing the guitar away and hooking it up

"Yeah..." he went to turn around but bumped into someone "Oh shit sorry"

"Neil..." He looked down to see that pair of golden he wanted to look into so bad

He felt his throat run dry and his chest was going to explode. Inaome hadn't said a word all she did was stare right at him as everything around them went on. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out just air, just a breath. Inaome had done the same and see too was at a loss for words. He felt her hand touch his arm and in a blink he had wrapped both arms around her with his lips pressed against hers. They stayed that way for what seemed like sweet long hours but it was cut short when a stage hand came up to tell Inaome they were ready for the next few songs. She went to say something but he just smiled and nodded knowing what she was thinking. He went back to his spot behind one of the side curtains smiling like a kid in a candy store. Inaome smiled back at him even when the curtain went back up it took her a few seconds to start the next song. The set went by so slowly for Neil, he just wanted to be with Inaome and right now she was kinda busy. Once they were done One Way Street had done an Encore then when the crowd was cheering Inaome ran back to Neil this time jumping into his arms. Neil twirled her around and gave a short kiss but with as much passion and longing as the one before. "I missed you" he whispered running his hand though her soft hair after she had dropped her fedora on the stage floor

Inaome pushed her forehead to his, and with another short kiss she spoke "Heh farm boy misses me? I'm flattered"

"ah the good old Ina humor" he chuckled

A few people had been calling Inaome for a while but the pair had been so caught up in each other they had forgotten the people around them. Inaome looked at the crowd, her band was included "Hey listen" she smiled "the band is going out for dinner you want to come?"

He placed a kiss on her lips "I came all the way down to New York to find you and now your not leaving my sight"

"That's going to be some awkward bathroom trips" she took his hand and walked behind the croud

He followed along just happy that he could be close to her and even holding her hand as they walked down the street to a small café that Inaome had suggested. Suddenly he knew where he was and smiled when the crowd stepped into the same café he had stopped off when that girl, May told him were to find Inaome, yet he hadn't seen her at the club. After sitting down and ordering Neil and Inaome sat beside each other with Edward, Dean and Adam crowded on the other side of the all scared of what the this new guy would be like. Neil sipped at his soda while his arm was around Inaome shoulders "so why don't you introduce us" he said

"Oh sorry" she chuckled looking at her band "guys this is Neil, Neil that's Dean, Adam, and Edward"

"You're the guy with the guitar" Edward said "Looks like you weren't supposed to be there"

Neil shrugged "trying to get a job...but roadie isn't really my forté"

"Guys" she tossed a warning glace at Edward "Neil's the guy that worked with me in Canada"

All the guys 'Oh'ed' and started asking questions like mad

"so what did you guys do?"

"What's Canada like?"

"Do you guys live in igloos?"

"How many cows do you own?"

"What's Inaome's mom like?"

"DEAN!" Inaome tossed a bread roll at him

"what, Your mom's Hot!" Dean laughed as he took the tossed roll and bit into it

"Are you two dating?" Edward said with his arms crossed in front of him

Neil looked over at Inaome who was already looking at him "Umm..." he waited for Inaome to answer but nothing came from the girl waiting for the same from him "Yeah...we are"

Inaome broke out in a smile

"Well Neil welcome to the family" Adam laughed clicking his sticks

"Yeah man" Dean shook his hand

Edward kept quiet and eventually stood up and excused himself. Inaome and the rest watched as he pulled on his coat as he walked to the door "What's up with him?" Dean asked taking another bite from the roll once more

"I'll go see" Adam stood but Inaome stopped him

"No I'll go see" she stood and ran after him

Neil watched as she left missing the warmth that she took with her "Is he okay?" he asked

"Yeah He's just grumpy from the long night we had last night...that was an intense practice" Adam leaned back in his chair

Dean looked over at him "It's not that" he leaned into Neil "Ed's had a crush on your girl since we she started the band"

"really..." Neil took a sip of his drink

"Yeah but don't worry I know you two were dating even before she said anything, just the way she looks at you" Dean smiled

Adam laughed "aww Dean that was deep man"

"Shut up it's true" he pushed Adam -who had already had his chair on two legs- and laughed as he fell

Neil laughed just as Inaome came in "He had to go do...something" she sighed and sat back down beside Neil

He could feel the chill on winter still on her clothes and skin when he pulled her closer "you wanna get out outta here?" Neil asked after taking a big gulp of his drink

"Yeah" she nodded

"We gatta go anyways, we got this thing with the family tomorrow" Dean said

"Hello that's our family Christmas since uncle Ted can't come any other time" Adam gathered up his coat and dragged Dean out of the café after leaving the money for food and tip, he always paid anyways.

"You okay" Neil asked

"Yeah Edward's just being his old jackass self" she forced a smiled

Neil smiled back and stood "Come on I'll take you home"

Inaome stood and pulled on her jacket "No, I wanna see where you are staying. Plus my house is empty Mom and Dad went to some concert thing-a-ma-gig they won't be back for a few days"

"Alright but it's just some hotel" he smiled feeling the box still in his jacket pocket

As they walked down the street holding hands they talked about what had happened during their separation. Neil left out the whole my-mom-died-and-I-really-didn't-want-to-talk-about-it-thing. Inaome filled him in about the band and everything that happened between them. Inaome stopped at a corner "What happed to your face" she asked almost in a whisper

"thanks, why don't you say 'you look like a homeless guy who rubbed his face in glass' that would be less subtle" he chuckled

Inaome gave him a look "come on what really happened" she ran her finger along the cut

He hiss in pain when he felt her nail dig in by accident after Inaome had slipped on a small patch of ice under her feet "oh shit...I'm so sorry" she looked at the cut when she picked herself up "now your bleeding, come on your hotel it just up here" she took his hand again and ran down the not so crowded sidewalk

the door man already had the door open when he saw what celebrity had been running with the guy he saw run out only two hours ago. She thanked him quickly and ran to the elevator hanging her fedora low on her face so no one recognize her other than the door man. Neil was grateful that he had told Inaome where is hotel was and what floor he was on now that he was occupied with keeping the blood off his jacket and shirt, he didn't have anywhere to wash them right? He slid the key in the lock and as soon as the door was unlocked Inaome pushed it open and sat him down on the end of the bed "Hold on I know how to fix this" she ran off to the washroom "every hotel has a first aid kit"

He smiled "you would know"

"Shut up" she laughed coming back with the small, white, plastic box and opened it taking out some peroxide and a small gaze pad "alright now hold still"

"Easy for you to say" he said before she pushed the peroxide soaked pad to the cut and he hiss in pain once more

"Oh you big baby" she whispered and kissed his forehead

He 'heh'ed and felt her tape a dry gaze pad over the long gash "He did this" he dropped his head

"Who?" she stood up then sat beside him on the bed then pushed her nose into his in hair taking in the smell of spicy guys shampoo and running her hands up and down his arms.

"My step dad" he sighed

"What, Why I thought you said he left you mom" she asked cupping his cheek with her warm hand

He put his hand over hers "My mom died, two weeks ago the funeral was last week"

"Oh Neil" She wrapped her arms around him "I'm sorry..."

"Please don't" He sighed "I got enough of that already"

"So why was your step dad there?" she asked

He looked into her golden eyes then turned his head away "He said he was invited but when he just pushed through everyone, everyone told him to leave and when he didn't I tried to get he out and he hit me, it didn't hurt until I saw he had one of his freaky rings and wedding band still on, it cut me really bad"

Inaome had no idea what to say all she could do was sit with him as he told her what had happened "Are you okay?" she whispered in his ear

She felt him nod and play with the tips of her hair "How about I call down to the kitchen for some food and we can watch some T.V."

He looked at her like a five year old after he had hurt himself "Yeah" he stood "I gotta wash the blood off my hands and change my shirt"

"Okay" she smiled hand held his hand until he got to far and had to let go.

Neil sighed as he looked into the bathroom mirror, blood had dried on the side of his face and small smear marks where he had tried to wipe it off had even got into his shirt. He pulled his jacket and hoodie off and tried to wash the blood off from around his neck line. After about five minuets of trying he gave up and tugged the shirt off now standing shirtless in his hotel bathroom. He washed the blood off the side of his face and around the bandage then felt two warm arms wrap around him and the same warmth of a body press up against his back "Cleaned up?" he herd a giggle

Neil felt a smile pull on his mouth "yeah, you got the food" he turned around in her arms

"Is that all you think about" she asked looking up at him

"um..." He put his finger on his chin for a second "Yeah...actually I do"

Inaome rolled her eyes and walked back to the other room. Neil chuckled and followed her after he pulled on a clean black shirt. He found her sitting against the head board, plate on her lap filled with fries, and pizza "I though celebrities eat like...a piece of lettuce and a glass of water" he said as he flopped down on his stomach beside her

She smiled at him as she chewed on her pizza slice "o'pe" she said with a full mouth

"Eww" He shielded his face with his hand "chew with your mouth shut"

After swallowing her food smiled and watched as Neil grabbed a fry of her plate and popped it into his mouth "Hey that's my food!"

"Well it's in my mouth so it's now mine" he smiled and chewed

"whatever" she rolled her eyes, grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

The channels were short and nothing really seemed to be on but after arguing about buying a movie from the hotel Neil gave up at let Inaome search for a movie "What about that one?"

"Nah to boring" he laid on his back beside her

Inaome changed to another choice "how about that one?"

"Seen it"

"that one?"

"Crappy"

"this one?"

"Bad acting"

"UGH JUST CHOOSE ONE!!!!!" she yelled throwing her hands up in the air

"okay what about that one" he pointed to one of the choices

"finally" she said as she pushed the button and the movie appeared on their screen

The movie lasted about an hour and a half and when Neil looked over he found that she had fallen asleep. The now half eaten cold pizza was still on her plate along with a few fries, which Neil placed the plate on the small cart of food a few feet away from the bed. He carefully lifted Inaome's legs and pulled the sheet back placing her underneath them. Making sure she was asleep he tucked her in he peeled of his shirt and slid into the bed next to her. Just as he settled Neil felt a soft, warm arm snake it's way on his chest and he found that Inaome had rolled over and snuggled against him. A smile played with his lips as he closed his yellow-green eyes and drifted off into sleep...god he loved New York.

Oblivious to the couple they had left their curtains open leaving a big opportunity for someone to share their small bit of privacy to the world...a few flashes and BAM privacy gone...

* * *

**Lee:** UHOOOOOOO you should have been more carefull 

**Inaome:** How can you be carefull when someone is bleeding to death

**Neil:** well technically I wasn't bleeding to death but...

**Inaome:** SHHH she doesn't know that

**Lee:** how could I not! I wrote this damn story!

**Inaome:** well who died and made you queen!?

**Lee:** well no one died cause I started this story and the prequel before it so HA

**Inaome:** well maybe I'll write the next chapter!

**Lee:** okay go...

**Neil:** (Whispers to Inuyasha) I think someone's on the rag

**Inuyasha:** I wouldn't be suprised...

**Lee:** WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!?!?!?!

**Neil and Inuyasha:** Nothing!

**Lee:** I just watched Chalies Angels 2 all day yesterday so DON'T mess with me!!!

**Neil:** I think if we back up slowly she won't hurt us

**Everyone:** Next chapter coming soon...if Lee doesn't kill Neil and Inuyasha...pray she doesn't

**Lee:** (chases Neil and Inuyasha with Katana) AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

**Neil and Inuyasha:** (RUNS AWAY) HELP US!!!!

**Inaome:** (starts writing next chapter) ...hmmm okay so what rhymes with orange...


	14. whoever invented tabloids, Sucks

**The New Life Past Song**

**By: MusicIsMySoul**

**Summary:** Seventeen years after Kagome and Inuyasha get married and they're teenaged daughter Inaome is starting to find her own voice after Kagome becomes famous. Between the parties, friends and rehearsals when will Inaome finally figure out that she is out of control.

**Disclaimer: **do NOT own any Inuyasha characters…sadly yes I have tried…but the dogs and the lasers and the high security vaults but I failed and now I don't own it…-sigh- how I wish he was mine...but then again I do own Neil...

**Author's note: **okay well here is the second instalment of the "song" line...haha sounds cool!! Hope you all like it and don't hate me because its seventeen years in the future.

**Chapter fourteen: **whoever invented tabloids, Sucks

Inaome smiled as she watched Neil breath in and out as he slept. Being wrapped up in his arms felt so right as she laid there with him. How could she have been so lucky to find him and now they were dating...wait how was she going to tell this to her parents, her friends...the press. The paparazzi were always after her and now this was just going to just make them even hungry for gossip about them. Running a hand through her hair she sighed loudly, this was going to be a complicated relationship but if he was willing to work for it then she would too. She jumped when she herd the phone beside the bed go off and she was quick to answer it so not wake the guy laying beside her "Hello" she half whispered

"_Hello this is Mr. William's wake up call" _

"Okay thank you" she hung up

Nothing really was going on today so she smiled and would let him sleep in. She ran her hand over his chest and laid back down so she was resting on his shoulder felling his warm breath snake through her hair. This couldn't be more perfect, just them alone, no one to mess up that moment. Loud banging hit the door like a tone of bricks and both Neil and Inaome sat up "What the hell..." Inaome said out loud

Neil rubbed the sleep from his eyes and pulled on his shirt that he had taken off last night "Did you invite someone over?" he asked yawning

"No" she shook her head and made her way to the door

That little hole in the door was the only thing that was able to give her a good look outside into the hallway...and what she saw chilled her to no end "Shit" she cursed

"What" he walked up behind her to look into the hole

Men and women stood outside the door cameras ready to take their picture once they opened the door "It's the paparazzi" she said running her hand through her hair, she didn't know how to get out of this one. Neil pulled her into his arms "we got nothing to do" he smiled "Let's stay in today"

Inaome nodded and laid her head on his chest, at one point they would have to go outside...god she hated New York

Inuyasha smiled at his wife as they rode their limo to their next destination after they had stopped of at their apartment to grab the mail. Kagome searched through the envelopes till she reached one with hand writing on it "There's a letter from Sango and Miroku" she smiled and opened it.

A long letter produced itself from the small envelope and after Kagome read it all she squealed in excitement almost rupturing Inuyasha's ear drums "God damn it Kags settle down" he pulled his fingers out of his ears

"Sorry but they said that Shiro got into medical school" she showed Inuyasha the letter "See...He took the test and aced it"

"that kid is smarter than anyone I know" Inuyasha chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder

" I bet Sango and Miroku are proud of him she smiled and leaned into him "So what is this thing were going to"

"Some stupid award thing-y" Inuyasha shrugged "Oh by the way your nominated for like...10 awards or something"

Kagome yelled "WHAT!!"

He smiled "yeah they called me the other night and said you were so I decided to surprise you"

Kagome squealed and kissed her husband in surprise.

Seven hours, Two room service calls, and one shower later Inaome and Neil had almost died of boredom. Many of the photographers had left thinking it was one of those look-a-like people but some still stayed and waited for someone to come out. It was hard to even get food in without the food being eaten off the plate from the hungry stalkers outside the door. Inaome groaned "When will they ever go away?!"

"Who knows, they could be there for a few more hours" Neil shrugged he laid his head down on her stomach

She played with his hair for a while then just groaned again "I'm bored!"

"You know we could just leave" He tilted his head up to look at her

"But" she sighed "they would get my picture then"

Neil shrugged "So, It's just a picture"

"But it will be in the tabloids in an hour" Inaome rolled to her side

"And?" he looked at her

"And I don't want the media to know about you...well not yet" she closed her eyes

he chuckled "Are you scared that I won't be able to handle your lifestyle?"

She nodded "they will have dirt on you in a day and they'll trash you for being with me, I just don't want you to go through that after what's all has happened"

"You don't need to worry Ina, I'll be fine. It's not like I read the papers anyways" he smiled and sat up "Now let's go so we can get some food!"

Groaning Inaome got up and grabbed her coat and hat, she would need it to hide her face. Neil sighed and readied himself to push photographers away from Inaome. After pulling on a hoodie, jacket and his beat up army green hat and taking his place by Inaome "Ready?" he whispered

Inaome took a breath and nodded reaching for the door nob. Neil kept his hands on her shoulders to keep her from being pushed back by the paparazzi as they door busted open.

"_Inaome Higurashi was spotted leaving a hotel room with an unknown man, the two hid from the cameras as they fled into a taxi. No word on yet if the two are a couple, but the question still is...Has our young Higurashi turned back to her partying ways? We will kept with this story her on Gossip T.V." _

Inaome rolled her eyes as the two walked by a small electronics store after Inaome felt sick in the small space of the cab and asked to walk back to her apartment. Neil slid his hand in herd and whispered small coos into her ear as they walked, at least he could get her to smile a little. Fortunately they had lost the paparazzi after a few minuets of turning corners and weaving in and out of traffic when they had been in the cab. Inaome looked up at him and pressed a small kiss to his chin "I'm sorry that happened" she said

"Are you kidding that was fun" he smiled "I'll have my name in all the papers, a small town Canadian farm boy dating the famous Inaome" he kissed her temple "At least my sisters will know what I'm up to if they see that"

Inaome giggled "when was the last time you called them?"

"Since I left" he laughed "Their probably having a hay day at the ranch"

"I could see it. All of them having a tickle fight in your honor" she laughed

He laughed with her "Yeah and selling all my stuff since I'm famous now"

Inaome poked his side "Hello I'm the famous one"

"Not anymore!" he tickled her side

"Hey I've worked hard to get my famous status" she jumped as his fingers grazed her sides

"Yeah being born famous is hard work" he chuckled "you know you walk slow"

"So" she laughed as she felt herself being picked up onto his back "PIGGY BACK RIDE!!"

He laughed as he took off running down the street "Where to miss" he asked

"Umm how about we go to band practice since I'm supposed to be there" she laughed as he slowed to a steady walk and followed his previous route to the small café

He set her down and took her hand as he dragged her through the door. Spotting the a dark haired worker he smiled and walked up to the counter "Hello May"

The girl whirled around "Oh Hey Neil...and...oh my god"

Neil put his finger to his lips "Hey don't make a fuss about it"

May nodded and smiled "Hey I'm May" she held her hand out to Inaome who shook her hand in confusion

"She helped me find you, telling me about the show and stuff" he explained

"Oh, OH thank you" Inaome laughed awkwardly still shaking May's hand

"Why weren't you at the show?" Neil asked "I didn't see you there"

May whipped down the counter to make it look like she was doing something incase her boss walked out from the back "Well my friend who drove me didn't have any tickets so he snuck us in and...well he got caught and both of us got kicked out"

Neil remembered the kid that was literally thrown out, and put two and two together "Oh I saw that"

"Yeah kinda embarrassing" May laughed

Neil looked over at Inaome and reminded himself of what he was actually doing here "well anyways I'll take a coffee and Inaome will have..."

"An iced strawberry smoothie please" she smiled

"right away" May disappeared behind the many machines behind the counter

Inaome turned to Neil with a smirk planted on her face "Well I see you make friends easily"

Neil laughed and let his hand rest on Inaome hip "yeah...I do"

"Here you are" May placed their drinks on the counter

"How much do I owe yah" Neil pulled out his wallet

"It's on the house" May smiled

They guys had already set up their stuff and were just waiting on Inaome "well maybe her and Neil were dodging paparazzi I saw something about her on TV this morning" Adam said from behind his drum kit

"She's never this late though" Edward groaned sitting beside his amp

Dean played his bass not saying a word since he knew things would be different since now Inaome had a boyfriend, he didn't expect any less. After a few minuets of groaning and complaining Inaome laughed from the doorway "you guys look like someone ran over your cat"

"What mittens! NO!" Adam yelled

Everyone laughed all except for Edward to was to busy working on the nobs of his amplifier "can we get to work" he said almost annoyed after he had seen Neil walk up behind their lead singer smiling like everything was just fine and dandy

"Who pissed in your cereal his morning" Adam asked

"No one, I just want to get to work, were already behind" he stood up sighing

"Alright" Inaome smiled and pulled out her acoustic guitar from the corner of the studio and plugged it in.

Neil had taken a spot beside the band and leaning up against the wall he nursed his coffee which was now cold. Watching Inaome work he couldn't stop smiling as One Way Street ran through their set for their next show...whenever that was. Inaome stole glances of Neil as she sung and strummed on her guitar smiling like a kid in a candy store. Edward on the other hand was struggling to keep from tossing his guitar against the wall and walking out of the practice, frowning the whole way through the set.

A few hours had past only to feel as though it had been minuets for Neil, watching Inaome jump around playing her guitar and singing her heart out...he loved it. He loved seeing her smile. They had walked back to the Takahashi apartment and were sitting on the couch watching T.V. together. Inaome looked up at Neil who was drifting in and out of sleep "Hey" she whispered laying her head on his chest "You can sleep in my room if you want, I'll sleep out here"

"Mmm..." he stretched his arms around then wrapped them around the girl beside him "no...I'll sleep on the couch...I have this moral code about letting girls sleep in uncomfortable places" he said sleepily

"You know, you could have a huge joke out of that but I'm to tired to even say it" she too yawned loudly

"Let's just finished this show..." he drifted off letting sleep consume him

"yeah" and in seconds she was also sleeping soundly

Just as the couple had been able to fall asleep the door to the apartment flew open and slammed against the wall beside it, jerking Inaome and Neil awake. Inuyasha stormed into the room and ripped Inaome out of Neil's arms "What are you doing?" Inaome yelled as she rubbed her eyes

"What I am doing is keeping you away from him" Inuyasha yelled back as Kagome closed the door behind him

"Why him, Neil didn't do anything" Inaome pulled her arm free from her fathers grasp

Inuyasha pulled a tabloid from his back pocket that had been rolled up "This"

Inaome took the paper from his hands reading the title _"Party girl hooks up with Canadian party boy"_ a picture of the two had been on the front page, one of them being shot through a window...through the window of their hotel, Neil had been pulling off his shirt and Inaome had been laying in the bed near him "This is really not what it looks like" Neil interjected as he stood up from the couch

Inuyasha pushed in back and watched him fall back onto the couch "You do not talk to her"

"What are you doing daddy, he can talk to me!" she stood in between her father and Neil

Kagome had been watching from the background and finally had the chance to speak up "We though you had changed Inaome, Why would throw that all away for a boy"

"I didn't throw anything away" Inaome looked at her mother "I didn't even do what that things says, you know that...don't you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe about you" Kagome sighed

Inuyasha had been so occupied with not killing Neil that he hadn't herd what Inaome and his wife were talking about "You" he pointed to the boy in front of him "you need to leave"

"But Sir" Neil stood again only to be pushed back down...again "I didn't do anything like that with your daughter, sir I respect her" he stole a glance from Inaome

"Don't you look at her" Inuyasha hissed through his teeth "I don't care what you say, you are leaving NOW!"

Neil sighed at his words and fearing the impending physical fight between his girlfriends father he gathered his jacket and left the apartment. Inaome threw her hands up in the air giving a growl then retreating to her room knowing she would get nowhere with her father, having the same stubborn attitude. Her mind swirled as she slammed -and locked- her bedroom door then her multiple loud bangs of angry fist and shouting. The only thing she could think of was Neil, walking down the lonely stretch of road back to his apartment, letting the cold set into his skin, letting the cold into his heart. A tear escaped her golden eye and for just a second the though of not having celebrity parents warmed her then the anger came. Her angry mind took over and she though _'whoever invented Tabloids SUCKS!'_

**

* * *

**

**Lee: **okay so I said it would be sooner but this chapter took a little detour with my life

**Inaome: **A little I mean a tone has happened to you!

**Lee: **yeah I know, Between practicing with my band and finally getting our show together for Friday night, meeting up with the best guy I could ever have asked for and school work. I could hardly get a minute to write anything

**Neil: **Ina...your dad is scary!

**Inuyasha:** you better be scared!!

**Neil: **Yes Sir...

**Inuyasha: **sir is right.

**Lee: **you sound like my step-dad

**Inuyasha: **we "dad's" have to act like this, to keep them boys away

**Lee:** okay NOW you sound like him! Well I'll be going to hiatus for a while since I have a huge film project in my communications class and I have to work on it for my college applications since I'll be going next year. Oh and my monologue too for my Comedy auditions to Humber College!! WHOOT so excited for college auditions next year...I like to be prepared

**Inaome: **wow you will be with this amount of time

**Lee:** Well I went to an open house a few weeks back and they said that writers that write stand-up comedy all the time usually get in so I'm just continuing my stand-up!

**Inaome: **well your still leaving for a while

**Lee: **a short while I'll be back before you know it!

**Everyone: **Next chapter coming...soon...ish...I don't know!


End file.
